


2nd Dragon Age - Vanguard

by Farra13



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual and Romantic Tension, True Love, Unrequited Love, explicit content, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farra13/pseuds/Farra13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon</p><p>Warden Commander Aeden Cousland travels to the Free Marches city of Kirkwall in search of answers relating to recent events in Amaranthine, twisted conspiracies lie in the City of Chains, as he finds himself caught up amongst the intrigue and danger of the Mage-Templar conflict while attempting to uncover a dangerous sect of Tevinter extremists.</p><p>As he navigates the murky underworld and the deceptive politics of a crumbling state, he sets himself on the path to confront an ancient evil that will defy the very nature of Thedas and will seek to end existence as he knows it. </p><p>Amongst the darkness he rediscovers something he thought long lost, as the last Aurelian seeks to rebuild his life, breaking his oath to the Grey Wardens to stay apolitical, he will risk everything to defeat the warped cult that seeks to resurrect a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

##  _Act 1: Inception_

###  _Chapter 1:Prologue_

 

 **Codex:** _The Grey Wardens_

_The first Blight had already raged for 90 years. The world was in chaos. A god had risen, twisted and corrupted. The remaining gods of Tevinter were silent, withdrawn. What writing we have recovered from those times is filled with despair, for everyone believed, from the greatest archons to the lowliest slaves, that the world was coming to an end._

_At Weisshaupt fortress in the desolate Anderfels, a meeting transpired. Soldiers of the Imperium, seasoned veterans who had known nothing their entire lifetimes except hopeless war, came together. When they left Weisshaupt, they had renounced their oaths to the Imperium. They were soldiers no longer: They were the Grey Wardens._

_The Wardens began an aggressive campaign against the Blight, striking back against the Darkspawn, reclaiming lands given up for lost. The Blight was far from over, but their victories brought notice, and soon they received aid from every nation in Thedas._

_They grew in number as well as reputation. Finally, in the year 1992 of the Tevinter Imperium, upon the Silent Plains, they met the Archdemon Dumat in battle. A third of all the armies of northern Thedas were lost to the fighting, but Dumat fell and the Darkspawn fled back underground._

_Even that was not the end._

_The Imperium once revered seven gods: Dumat, Zazikel, Toth, Andoral, Razikale, Lusacan, and Urthemiel. Five have risen as Archdemons. The Grey Wardens have kept watch through the ages, well aware that peace is fleeting, and that their war continues until the last of the dragon-gods is gone._

_\--From_ **_Ferelden: Folklore and History_ ** _, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar._

 

**2 nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon**

**21 st **Nubulis/Drakonis** **

**7:49 **pm****

_Vigils Keep Aerodrome - Checkpoint Lima  
_

 

Blazing arcs of savage lightning illuminated the darkened horizon from the edge of Vigils Keep's Aerodrome,  a lone figure clutched a thick hooded cloak tightly while he crossed the outer ramparts of the cliffside fortifications. Striding along the concrete battlements, he lengthened his steps in response to the increasingly violent weather. Grasping the kitbag slung across his back he fought through the brutal winds that tore across the walls and over the airfield, whilst making haste to the nearby shelter. The sky lit up in another flash of intense electricity that  streaked beyond the mountains that loomed over fortress and the surrounding valley, with the storm cresting the coast - it was only a matter of minutes before it brought its full force to bear.

The waters of the Waking Sea surged and convulsed before crashing fiercely into the jagged rocks below the cliffs that the outer bastions of the airfields defensive walls stood atop, shaking the ancient foundations and making the wardens movements uneven as he focused on his feet. His hands shook in frustration, whilst he struggled to control his turbulent emotions as yet another message notification pinged his tacpad. Gripping his wrist, he resisted responding to the desperate attempt at contact, knowing all too well that his resolve could crumble in the face of just a few choice words.

He had made his decision; but it took all his strength and integrity not too renege on it and return to his previous posting. Sweaty fingers released his arm as he cursed heavily, driving his fist into part of the metal guardrail as he breathed out an long bitter sigh, reminding himself that it was not his choices that left them in such a position.

Three years ago they stood together proud with their spirits intact as their rallying speech sated the anxious minds and thousands of eyes that sought them for guidance and hope, moments before the final battle of the fifth blight began amongst the wartorn city of Denerim.

Now - they were a broken pair, split apart by the demands of a nation and the obligations of their duty to the order. In one moment they had sundered the connection between them and left only the tattered remnants of a powerful bond, one that was now beyond twisted. With the dawn of a new era of peace for Ferelden, the recent exposure of a dark plot moving in the shadows of Thedas meant Aeden was required to leave his home country, having already renounced his birthright at the Landsmeet and to turned aside his responsibilities to the monarchy, in order to venture along a shrouded path that had concealed whatever trials lay ahead.

The tightly garbed Warden-Commander descended the worn steps leading to the enclosed observation point that was cut directly into the basalt cliff, pushing open the heavy reinforced door with a scrape of metal across the aged concrete, he was met by a pair of M-47 Astyr battle rifles held by two fully armored warden ensigns. Pushing aside the thick material of the waterproof cloak, he revealed the unique blade sheathed at his hip - recognition of the crest on the pommel drew them both to attention, with them immediately snapping of a salute for their commander before apologising. Nodding in respect and acceptance at their error, he gestured them to be at ease as he quietly drifted across the room. Dragging his hand alongside the electric heater just short of touching the warm smooth metal for but a moment, before ascending to the exit.

His gaze crept low as he studied the intricate stonework of the small walkway, glancing up as forked lighting followed by a peal of thunder drew his attention to the elements of nature that clashed in the sky above. The area was silent for but a moment as the storm halted its relentless assault of the coastline, Aeden produced a small engraved silver tin and selected a hand rolled cigarette. With his fathers lighter he sparked a bright flame and lit the tobacco, taking a drag and releasing a satisfied sigh of contentment. For a moment all was calm.

Further ahead, lit brightly by the surrounding floodlights was the aircraft that would fly him far from his life in Ferelden; the elegant style and subtle lines of the re-purposed diplomatic shuttle were highlighted clearly, as Aeden stood back appreciating the design of the such a masterpiece of engineering. A small force of maintenance crew and technicians dashed under its wings and clambered over the stunning ships hull, making final preparations and adjustments for its departure.

The T-43 Hellhammer was a retrofitted Baldur DE-1 envoy shuttle that had been refitted for long range travel for a Vigilant special operations team or a senior command staff, the sleek supersonic shuttle had no armaments past is point defense system but its high speed, agility and maneuverability worked in tandem with its advanced stealth systems to be able to deliver a group of six to twelve wardens nearly anywhere in Thedas within twelve hours, undetected - made it an essential tool to his chapter.

Used mainly in specialized roles, it was common to find Hellhammers delivering senior warden leadership or special forces to important missions or briefings throughout the world. Its quality build, excellent flight record and comfortable troop bay made it the premier ship for all priority flights required within the Order. Aeden cautiously skirted the edge of the landing platform as he kept to the shadows, avoiding unnecessary attention before he grasping the edge of a supply crate and beginning to climb up the seven meter high stack with silent footfalls. Carefully a drawing his cloak around him and shielding his cigarette from the stormy weather as it began to pick up, he laid back on one hand and cast a pensive gaze back out across the churning sea in the vague direction of Kirkwall.

The air was thick with a warm humidity that preceded the powerful storm as it tore across the ocean towards the aerodrome, leaving his breath heavy and uncomfortable between each lungful of smoke, his dark amethyst eyes darted amongst the sky as more savage bolts of electricity crisscrossed the low lying storm. The light of the moon and stars of the earlier clear night sky were slowly extinguished, as the dense malignant clouds began to ominously shroud them from view casting a thick, ink like darkness across the land. Another bright flash of the blue message notification caught his eye as his tacpad updated for the third time in an hour,  yet one more pleading message from the royal palace lit up the screen. Aeden slowly reached over and locked the device once more, letting out another weary sigh.

A pair of Ferelden RAF F-37 Falcon interceptors danced under the cloudlayer as they skirted the edge of the tempest, clearly making the last run of their CAP before the overwhelming winds and dense rain made full landfall and forced the pilots to be grounded indefinitely until it passed. The powerful spring storms that crossed the sea after building up in Rivian and then the Free Marches prevented all but the most durable aircraft from flying in such treacherous conditions, with such high flight risks only specially rated atmospheric ships were allowed clearance to take off in such times.

Aeden took another heavy drag on his cigarette, letting the rush of nicotine soothe his nerves as the continuous crash of thunder sounded above him. He curled his other fist tightly while he sat quietly observing the growing cyclone as it approached the aerodrome. Below him the voices of the air-crew sounded over the ignition of the shuttles thrusters as they finished the Hellhammer's flight checks, moving quickly the teams began loading the essential support equipment marked for use in what would likely be a long operation abroad for Reaper.

The distinctive whine of the interceptors turbines as they increased the engine power for a clean landing was becoming clearer as they descended to the airfield, beginning their final approach to the extended runways that hung on the edge of the Vigil aerodromes cliffs. The patter of rain began to sing a gentle melody of small chimes as the water hit the metal crates Aeden was perched on, lulling him into a dazed trance as his mind blanked for a few peaceful seconds.

The screech of rubber and the distinctive growl of the engines powering down blocked out everything as the Falcons rolled down the tarmac, lazily coming to a slow stop just short of the hangers; the silence dragged on as only the sounds of the weather and the near silent chatter of the aircrew and pilots below him could be heard. Aeden looked up to the sky above, muttering a prayer for strength he pushed off his seat and landed with a firm strike to the solid tarmac of the platform, ruffling his hair he took a last drag before tossing the butt of the cigarette over the edge of the platform. Casting his gaze over the open area and up the cliffs towards his old home.

The huge fortress of Vigils Keep sat in the shadow of the main peak, nestled safely amongst the cliffs - the ancient stronghold was one of the oldest settlements in the country. Having been built in the first millennium to hold back the Tevinter Imperium as they advanced over Thedas building their ancient empire by force, it had weathered more than its fair share of tenacious assaults.

Multiple tiers of reinforced concrete gun nests, supported by towers with huge artillery positions was an imposing view from the low lying valley below, the massive gates of the keep had held back a multitude of sieges over its history with the most recent being the Darkspawn offensive by the 'Mother' during the Amaranthine conflict. One that had been broken by the Grey Wardens as they fought valiantly to crush the hordes advance, even two years later the scars of that violent assault were still prevalent, as Master Engineer Voldrik Glavonak continued to restore the keep to its former glory.

It was currently the Headquarters of the Ferelden Grey Wardens and stood testament to the commitment and perseverance of the order, as they continued to watch vigilantly over the world - prepared to meet the Darkspawn at every turn. Hundreds of visitors entered its gates every day as the order received foreign entourages, diplomatic envoys, corporation managers all vying for support from the influential chapter that was now held with such high esteem throughout the country since the end of the fifth blight.

The Vigil had been home for nearly three years, and although he had never really recognized it as his own household - he would remember it with fond memories of times spent with close friends and his wardens.

The aerodrome was devoid of much movement bar the interceptors and their crew as they were being led back into the hangers to protect them from the storms wrath, as it began to batter the buildings of the airfield, Aeden was glad that his resignation was kept quiet - allowing him to quietly slip away and leave without a massive send-off. He’d never coped well at ceremonies. Leaving Amaranthine and his role as Arl to Nathaniel granted him a sense of freedom he hadn’t felt in years, no longer tied down to the responsibilities of ruling an Arling and leading an entire chapter, Aeden was happy to find his steps lighter and shoulders devoid of burdensome responsibilities as he prepared to take a new direction with his life.

His throat still felt thick as the reality of leaving Ferelden permanently hit him fully, his entire life had been based back in Highever before the Blight and afterwards here in Amaranthine and the Vigil. So much of who he was today came from the experiences he had endured in his home country and now he was leaving all that history behind to start a new life far from the sources of his nightmares and regrets. Highever was no longer as he remembered it, the happy memories were corrupted by one of the darkest nights of his life and even Amaranthine was tainted by the knowledge that Rendon Howe had lived in these lands and walked the halls of the Vigil.

Aeden could still remember the outrage of the court as he set aside his family’s Teyrnir, six hundred years of rulership ended in one moment as he declined the position in favor of staying with the order. He still couldn’t understand their anger, how could they expect him to live and work amongst the ghosts of his beloved family and the nightmares of Rendon Howe’s betrayal? _Because power and influence are worth any sacrifice in politics..._

Now standing on the edge of Hellhammer's platform, he was deep in contemplation as another section of his life was coming to an end. Aeden realized he'd made the right choice overall, his work as chapter master and Arl here in Amaranthine gave him a fresh start and a chance to heal from the scars of the past - but it hadn't given him the future he envisioned.

No matter the ironic twist of fate that he would end up ruling the lands of his most hated enemy, he had found peace in rebuilding and defending the Arling of the northern coast. Though he had never desired power or to rule at the head of a province, Aeden had enjoyed his time creating such a positive impact and felt comfortable knowing Amaranthine was in a much better state than when he arrived.

Across the way he caught sight of Lyna and Pavel as they ascended the wide metal steps of the landing platform, clad in their armored hardsuits and bristling with weaponry alongside the bags under their arms, the pair approached the dropship and began checking over their gear before stowing their personal belongings. They knew he wanted to be alone with his introspective thoughts as he stood stoically on the edge of the tarmac, continuing to study the fine mist of rain as it grew closer to shore. The pilots ignited the thrusters and signalled a green light for take off when he was ready. His tacpad began updating the GPS data and flight coordinates for Kirkwall, his targets had retreated to somewhere within the Free Marcher state and had gone to ground, it was now up to Reaper to find them.

They had caused the cataclysm at Tarcaisne Ridge and had fled to the City of Chains, that meant dealing with them quickly before what they had done could be repeated or worse... escalated. Though was not a likely scenario.

It wasn't going to be an easy matter. Kirkwall was a hellhole to put it lightly, considering the events of the past five years had left it an overpopulated sprawl of chaos with massive crime rates and an unstable clusterfuck of dangerously precarious politics, it was the perfect place for someone to hide illegal operations - including illegal research into the Fade, Blood Magic and the taint.

Between the mage underground insurgency, armed gangs, an overzealous Templar order chapter and a twisted mess of treacherous nobles that were vying for power amongst the fractured ruling government, it meant searching for a small group amongst the chaos was like finding a pin in a haystack.

With his main task set, he had to find a cure to the taint that ravaged so much of Thedas and forced Grey Wardens to make such tremendous sacrifices to subjugate it, whilst hunting down these extremists that had attacked his chapter. Considering such a task as ending the taint had been deemed impossible as the very best minds failed to figure out even the basic makeup of the fast mutating alien virus, Aeden set his sights on finding out how this cult had manipulated his wardens first, perhaps taking their research to apply to his quest to cure himself was a feasible step considering the sheer size of the task ahead.

He closed his eyes briefly, the events of the last week caused him to stiffen in anger; letting out a deep calming exhale of air, he knew the toll of his warden’s deaths had hit him hard. These Tevinters had targeted the Grey Wardens deliberately, considering their ability to influence their tainted blood, whatever their true goals were, that ability to affect wardens minds was a devastating threat to the order alone - hunting them down quickly was a definite priority.

If here were honest with himself Aeden had been looking to leave Ferelden since the end of the Blight, with his family dead and the woman he loved lost to him, there was nothing bar his duty to the Grey Wardens keeping him here. The Darkspawn civil war and the Architect had only extended his stay as he fought to secure the safety of the nation, now in peacetime and with the Darkspawn still reeling from their tremendous losses during the Amaranthine conflict, his time in Ferelden was finished.

Movement of the peripheral edge of his vision drew his attention to three more wardens crossing the tarmac and coming towards the array of landing platforms, it seemed Carver, Hakka and Lanius had arrived after their debrief and had already gathered their equipment. With his helmet clasped under his arm, Aeden turned and strode past the ground crew as they cleared away their equipment and reorganized the area.

Dismissing the messages on his tacpad, he ignored Lanius’ knowing gaze as he shook his head in disapproval before gesturing Pavel and Lyna over. As the group gathered next to the access ramp of the shuttle, Aeden began to mentally check off any other tasks before they left, he nodded to Lanius as he began to lean against tone of the ramps hydraulics as Carver took a knee and began adjusting his boot.

"So lad we are all set... _Kirkwall_ then?" Placing his helmet on the edge of the landing gear and pushing back on his heels, Aeden regarded his team as they stood confident in his decision.

"Indeed, whoever these _extremists_ are they were well equipped, Corin managed to track a pair of long range shuttles that fled towards Brandals Reach after the engagement at Tarcaisne. From there they obviously refueled before slipping under the Kirkwall defense net and landing somewhere within the Free Marches state." The watch all shared a series of concerned glances as Aeden rolled his neck to relieve the tension.

Pavel grasped his jaw lightly in thought as Lyna leaned on him. "That takes some skill to avoid detection and land without being challenged, we should be more apprehensive about this, as they clearly have _serious_ resources." The group shared a concerned series of looks.

Aeden nodded in agreement before Lanius spoke up. "Agreed, so is it _goodbye_ Ferelden permanently?"

Giving an exasperated sigh Aeden turned away and looked to the stormy horizon. "I suppose so, I can’t really say I won’t ever be back. But I want a fresh start away from all of this." He gestured feebly as Lanius gave a slight shake of his head.

"There are some who will not be pleased about this Aeden, has word even reached Denerim of your resignation?" The atmosphere became tense as Aeden stood silently whilst the rain began to pelt his tightly drawn face.

Waves of fine water poured from the sky as the group stood waiting for an answer in the warm, wet deluge."It doesn't matter; we all know the stakes in this. Mount up Reaper, we have work to do." Aeden walked away immediately, ignoring the knowing glances of his closest friends.

He didn't care what the monarchy thought of him leaving. He'd saved the nation twice... and now had a responsibility to the order who were above petty politics and disputes; he had to find these Tevinters. Ignoring the chill in his gut as acceptance finally sunk in that his relationship and life in Ferelden was finally over he climbed up into the shuttle and placed his helmet on.

It was a new beginning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this an idea that popped into my head over musing through kinkmemes, its freeform but I do have some ideas of where to go with it. Any ideas or comments would be appreciated as I'm working without a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden Lieutenant Warren reflects on the state of Thedas as his watch returns to Kirkwall after a being relieved as the quick reaction force from the Truco warden outpost in the north of the city state, news of turmoil in the capital draws their attention away from their journey. In seconds his contemplation of the world is torn asunder as his entire world crashes down.

##  _Act 1: Inception_

###  _Chapter2:Crash and Burn_

 

 **Codex:** _Grey Warden Chapter Organization Part 1 **  
**_

_Each nation of Thedas bar the Qunari of Par Vollen have an autonomous Grey Warden Chapter that operates within its borders to police the Deep Roads and identify and eliminate any Darkspawn incursions to the surface. Each constituent chapter is a self contained military force that follows strict organizational rules and a series of doctrines set down by the First Warden, at the head of each countries Grey Warden presence is the Chapter Master that controls the entire affiliated task-force and coordinates regularly with Weisshaupt and the warden high command based there._

_A chapter usually has at least a thousand fully dedicated Grey Wardens but it varies between each nation depending on size and territory, each branch has its own leadership, administration, air force, mech and support groups allowing it to be fully self reliant.  
_

_Underneath the Chapter Master is the High Constable who acts as a second in command to the entire branch, he delegates tasks to the subordinate Warden Commanders that each control a garrison within the host nation. The High Constable focuses on the background intelligence and admin work ensuring the warden forces operate smoothly in their designated roles and allows the Chapter Master to focus on larger events and garners their attention on the most pressing matters. Below them are the Warden Commanders that each command a group of companies, each are responsible for a single province of their home nation, they  each have a Warden Constable who acts as their second in command and follows a similar role but on a smaller scale to the High Constable._

_Warden Captains are the head of a company that consists of sixty Wardens organized into five groups of twelve known Lances, they deal with the day to day affairs of their companies deployments and are usually veterans that have served for over a decade. Each Lance is led by a Warden Lieutenant that commands the two six man teams known as Watches, operating in tandem a Lance is a fully flexible force that is trained to deal with all manner of combat situations._

_A Watch is headed by a Warden Sergeant who has been commended and retrained as an officer, it is unusual to find non-commissioned officers inside the Grey Wardens as a higher rank grants  better clearance and access to more of the Chapter records leading to most being fully educated and retrained for their new role. Underneath the Sergeants are the subsequent Ensigns, Corporals, Privates and finally recruits, these ranks are non commissioned Wardens that from the main bulk of the companies._

_\--From Warden Codex: **Grey Warden Chapter Organization** , by Warden-Scribe Talmont_

 

**2 nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon**

****23 rd ** Nubulis / Drakonis**

**5:57 **am** **

_Vimmark Southern Mountain Range -117 Miles from Kirkwall_

_Callsign - Arkadian 33 on approach to Dantius Warden Complex. ETA : 42 Minutes._

 

Red cracked earth shuddered under the vibrations of the low-flying VTOL as the Drake D32 LA-Gunship sundered through the mountain valley, channeling a thick trail of crimson dust in its wake. The harsh glint of the dawn highlighted the tiny spec as it _danced_ between the twisted rock faces of the mountain below, casting a small shadow that dipped amongst the sun baked stone chasms.

Warden Sergeant Warren held firm, gripping the shoulder bar and bracing himself for the inevitable freefall as the pilot maneuvered the drop-ship down the towering cliffs of the Vimmark peaks. He pushed back into his seat and focused, trying in vain to ignore the gut wrenching vertigo from the tight descent of the ship as it exited the mountain range. He glanced left as the Drake flew down into the valley and began its final approach towards Kirkwall, the expanse of the Ravimaris Plains opening up before him, vast fields of dry yellow grass situated on the edges of the Ornar flood plains that surrounded the huge river, stretched as far as the eye could see in a sea of saffron colored vegetation that tapered off into the horizon.

Jagged spears of rock and towering mesas dotted the landscape on the skyline, the bright amber sun illuminating them as the transport crossed the plains. To the trained eye one could pick out the ancient rusted cars dotting the remnants of the once vast Tevinter Imperial Highway, the twin lanes divided at junction 11- with one side leading into the Alto Basin below - and the other towards Kirkwall. Though the entire ancient network was now buried under dense layers of radioactive dust and glass and only barely visible from the air, it still played a key role in navigation for low altitude aircraft that encompassed most of Thedas' travel in the recent centuries.

Warren blew out a breath; he’d only received his officer’s commission a fortnight before being assigned his first command of his watch _\- Falcata._ The Kirkwall second warden company named its fireteams for the different blades of the Free-Marcher states history, deployed as quick reaction forces, the second company was wielded as swift deadly response to any Darkspawn surface incursions across the state. Warren's Watch had been operating from the Truco outpost just short of the border to Wildervale, although it had been a quiet deployment, Warren couldn’t help but feel a stirring mix of anxiety in his gut as he continued to study the land below the VTOL as it journeyed closer to its final destination of Kirkwall.

Shifting uneasily in his seat, Warren continued to glance at his Tacpad every so often, the in-built GPS was tracking the ships movement as it approached its final flight path to the so called 'City of Chains'. Blowing out a uneasy  breathe, he lifted of his helm and ran a nervous hand through his matted hair, he couldn’t t understand why he was so uncomfortable and felt almost paranoid - maybe he still had leftover adrenaline from the last contact that he hadn't burnt off... but something was not right and his instincts were screaming for him to react.

His recent assignment to replace the previous Warden Sergeant had been met with scrutiny, even though he’d served three years in the Free Marches Confederation army with two tours of Hercinia’s anti-piracy taskforce and trained for four years at the Starkhaven Military Academy after that. He was still a _novice_ compared to most Wardens. He had only gone through the joining procedure as of eight months ago, after being conscripted to his surprise, having seeing only four live contacts before being reassigned again to remedial officer training due to merit. Now he was expected to lead a half dozen battle hardened Grey Wardens against any tainted threats in the Kirkwall state, feeling out of his depth was an understatement.

The crackle of the Drake’s low grade entertainment hub shook him from his uneasy musings and drew the attention of the watch to the vid-screen, the unmistakable voice of Samuel Hargraves of FMNN (Free Marches News Network) that was a fundamental part of their morning ritual when on patrol filled the earpieces of the Wardens.

 _“Good morning, Kirkwall it’s just gone 6:00am on Monday the_ 22nd Nubulis . I’m _Sam Hargraves and you’re watching FMNN, I’m here with my Co-anchor Jess Goodman and we wish you all a very good morning. Our top story today.”_

_“Fereldan refugees continue into the third day of protests at restrictions to the Chantry supported Red Torch’s efforts to supply homeless families inside the camps with much needed basic amenities. The protests turned violent yesterday as huge organized groups of refugees from Districts 9,11,17 and 31 banded together and pushed on the Adrianople Redoubt. The Kirkwall Guard anti-riot response force, working alongside Templar Order rapid reaction units have taken non-lethal action to suppress potential street fighting - arrests have been made. Viscount Dumar issued a statement this morning, echoing what many believe in that these refugees are leeching of the hand of the state - without regard for the laws of Kirkwall.”_

 The screen switched to see Marlowe Dumar who was dressed impeccably with his circlet in place whilst addressing the Noble council.

_“After much deliberation, it has been decided that between the high crime rate and assaults on guard, chantry and charity personnel - we will have to limit ventures into the Ferelden camps. These people must remember - that our city is providing for them out of altruism. We have no obligation to send food and medicine to the slums that have grown on our fair nations shore.”_

Warren had spent his last week at Ansburg before his assignment, studying the recent history of Kirkwall, in the aftermath of Ostagar fearing their government collapsing in the midst of the civil war with the death of the Monarch, many Fereldens fled their country believing that it would fall to the Blight. Being regarded as the gate to the Free Marches, it had received nearly three million refugees alone from ports providing transport from across the entirety of Ferelden's coast.

During the first year, most of the fleeing civilians passed further into the richer parts of the Free Marches - towards Starkhaven and Tantervale - but nearly a half million stayed outside Kirkwall and with so many refused entry, whilst the city authorities struggled to accommodate the vast amount of unregistered citizens, squalid camps of dilapidated tents and scrap buildings were raised along the outer docks. The lucky families that managed to secure shelter bunkered down for the winter, and awaited word of their home countries war against the Darkspawn. Those that either couldn’t afford to, or didn’t believe they would survive the harsh winter predicted for 9:30 Dragon, retreated into the ancient sewers and mining tunnels of Kirkwall's Darktown.

Trapped amongst the damp, unforgiving darkness of the Undercity many turned to crime and prostitution to survive. In such close quarters the population boomed as contraception was limited and rape became a daily occurrence. Those with children pushed back to the surface in the wake of winter and were taken in by the members of the camps that were now organized into districts, uniting through nationality, pride and common cause, the Fereldens banded together and carved out their territory on the waterfronts of Kirkwall.

Without access to merchants, and a lack of funds and supplies - many joined armed gangs and smugglers to provide for their families - criminal groups slowly took over the districts. Marking their newly gained territory openly, led to the Kirkwall Defense Force beginning to occupy the camps forcefully, constructing high security fencing, armed checkpoints and guard-posts to separate them. Cut off from each other with no jobs or income; the residents turned on authorities in anger and desperation, leading to them responded in force, violent clashes broke out as the refugees fought to abolish the security complexes that now divided them into districts and split up their fledgling communities.

Realizing the escalating tensions were truly growing out of hand, the Chantry alongside the Red Torch began to deliver supplies and aid to the refugees to placate them, while the Kirkwall Guard began to enforce martial law and strict curfews to control the Fereldens. The city began to slowly employ them as low wage workers in the massive construction projects of Hightown and the Gallows, and slowly began to open apprenticeships for skilled workers directed towards bringing in skilled Fereldens as actual Kirkwall citizens. Meanwhile the Templar Order started to crack down on apostates hiding amongst the camps with decisive armed raids. Those supportive of the Mage healers they had come to rely on in the recent years, began to attack Chantry officials and clergy in response to the Orders new directive, with so many wounded and open firefights erupting across the wards, the government had decided to take further action to quell the fighting.

_“From as of today all refugees must register with their district guard center to be assigned a section number for each of the districts, with support from the Templar Order Kirkwall's defence force members will be working to allocate each refugee with a biometric tag. This is an essential step in helping to manage the population crisis gathering on the edges of the docks and underground, once under control and the new Sentinel surveillance network in place, we will all be able to breathe easier as the limitations in charity aid will be lifted.”_

The Sentinel surveillance program was a series of aged mid-spec Free Marches Confederation military recon drones re-tasked from Vimmark Red Zone borders, they were now used to provide real-time intelligence for the Guard and Templars in the camps without the need for foot patrols, these near obsolete vehicles were refitted and overhauled with thermal, infrared and veil response cameras. Working in conjunction with the Biometric tags in each registered citizen, they could track thousands of individuals simultaneously across multiple districts. The full network of sixty drones deployed day and night would allow the Templars to hunt any apostates and unmarked refugees with ease, kill or capture orders would begin being carried out daily, as the order cracked down on uncontrolled magic. Meanwhile the Guard forces would begin to escalate their campaign to dismantle and arrest the criminal networks that terrorized the rest of Kirkwall from the slums.

_“The Ferelden refugees can sleep soundly as the Kirkwall Guard working in tandem with the Templar Order will be able to efficiently hunt down criminal elements and any Maleficar dissidents hiding amongst the innocent, worry not for within the next month law and order will return to the refugee camps. I implore those of you protesting to lay down arms and be patient, I have received word from Ferelden and now the Noble council is completing negotiations with the new Monarchy to provide a full evacuation back to your home country under the Free Marches Coalition Merchant Navy.”_

Now just under three years since the end of the Blight, the Ferelden government was ready to relocate its refugees back into their homeland from Kirkwall, Ostwick and Hercinia. With Orlais, Antiva and even Rivian having already provided means and transport for the Fereldens to leave their respective enclaves to return home. But across the Free Marches, bureaucracy coupled with arguments for which side should shoulder the cost and the burdens of relocation, have stifled any past attempts to return the refugees home.

" _Until the evacuations are organized, Kirkwall will continue to support and care for the Ferelden expats under our wing until they leave, but we ask you all to obey our rules and respect our position. Kirkwall belongs to the people of our city, and we will not stand for those that seek to undermine or exploit that.”_

The screen flashed back to Samuel Hargraves as he continued recounting the main headlines from across Kirkwall, including the Qunari tensions before his co-Anchor began to update on the Free Marcher States.

A deep Starkhaven brogue broke his fixed gaze on the vidscreen. “Fucking Cities a nightmare I swear, place is cursed. Do th' really think all these extra security crackdowns will stop th' criminals and apostates in the city, it will just push people further down th' line of desperation, Kirkwall itself is now way worse than th' slums; hell you can hardly get a drink in Lowtown without someone tryin' to mug ya.”

Looking up, Warren studied his specialist Evan Teague, the man was an Ex-Templar Hunter with an exceptional record in demon hunting. He’d fought at the Tevinter-Nevarran border war for four years before being redeployed to Kirkwall and serving for another five, he was a hardened veteran who had been brought up by the Chantry to serve as a Knight since the age of three. Warren was a child in terms of live combat experience compared to him, and the rest of his squad was no different. An Orzammer Death Legionnaire, an Elven Blackwater mercenary - one who had spent thirteen years as a professional hitman - a Gardehusar force recon specialist who spent most of his early career hunting the Avvar rebels in the West Hills of Ferelden. The Grey Wardens only recruited or conscripted the very best of each nation’s military and mercenaries; they were then trained, educated and armed before being deployed to combat the greatest threat to Thedas in its brief history.

The Darkspawn.

In the first age of the second Millennium, now known now as 1:00 Ancient. The Magisters of the Tevinter Imperium ruled over Thedas in a golden age of unity. Built upon the bones of the Elvhen people, the Tevinters had created a nation that has not been equaled since. Their Empire stretched from the Wandering Hills of the Anderfells to the Korcari Wilds of Ferelden, with the center of power at Minrathous, their influence and worship was only surpassed by the Old Gods they revered.

The Chantry teaches that when the Maker turned his back on spirits some of them grew jealous of the living. Those powerful enough whispered to the living in dreams, claiming that they were the true gods, the creators of the world and the living should bow down before them. Eventually, the magisters summoned them through the Veil through vile sacrificial rituals. In the mortal realm these spirits took the form of dragons, winged Old Gods that ruled over the land with fire and force. The living started to worship them instead of the Maker, an act recognized as the "Original Sin." In his fury the Maker cursed the Old Gods, imprisoning them in underground tombs where they would slumber eternally.

The Magisters, believing that the seat of the Maker could be invaded in hopes of freeing their Gods, used their skills in blood magic to sacrifice thousands in order to power the Vyrantium Laser. T terrifying device that split the veil and gained them access to walk the very Fade itself.

The nine Magisters that stepped through the tear allegedly entered the golden city of the Maker. They returned as twisted, warped creatures that laid waste to all that stood before them, carrying something that would change the world forever.

The Taint. 

After years of studying, scientists had discovered that the alien virus known as B03 Vitium Mortem or ‘The Taint’ was a rapidly evolving pathogen that had developed from somewhere within the realm of the fade; it infected sentient hosts quickly and mutated them into zombie like creatures called ghouls. Vulnerable to sunlight in their weakened forms, the first creatures retreated into the Dwarven Deep Roads evading patrols and delving further into the depths of Thedas. Hording together, the first Brood Mothers were born when the ghouls turned to cannibalism for food- furthering their mutations. 

The Tevinter ‘Old Gods’ now lay trapped beneath the earth, awaiting their release. They walk the fade and the dreams of mortals and are believed to have shown the first humans how to wield Blood Magic. Their unique connection to the fade, somehow links with the Darkspawn who upon discovering the rare creatures that slumber in the depths corrupt them, turning them to Archdemons. Hyper intelligent and with the power to command the Darkspawn, they are able to unite the fractured Hive mind across Thedas and lead them to the surface. Creating a Blight.

When the first Old God was found, it warped into a horrendous Archdemon that became known as Dumat, one that led the Darkspawn in the first Blight. Thedas was almost overrun and the Dwarves near extinction in the following years, as the never ending tides of Darkspawn invaded from the depths of the earth, the Tevinter Empire unleashed its complete Nuclear arsenal in desperation as the Dwarven Kingdoms fell one by one. They obliterated huge areas of Thedas in their attempts to hold back the hordes; even then the Tevinter military was crushed under foot. Loss after loss led to only despair, the cities of the Imperium fell weekly; hope seemed to leave the world as the darkness swept across the land.

The remaining Tevinter Magisters attempted multiple times to destroy Dumat by targeting the central link of the Hive Mind as it led its Darkspawn, but it only returned after each attempt and the Tevinter Senate was left reeling in terror and confusion as they failed to stop it ad their world continued to collapse around them.

Only with the founding of the Grey Wardens was the tide turned. Even then, it required nearly a hundred years uniting and re-arming the remaining forces of Thedas that led to the slaying of Dumat at the Battle of the Silent Plains with the Grey Wardens at the forefront. Since then the Imperium had fractured and was eventually overthrown by the Prophet Andraste and her followers years later.

The Wardens though have remained ever vigilant since, combating the past five Blights and fighting the Darkspawn wherever they emerge. Legend believes there are seven Old Gods, but science states that there may be more. Including the last Blight, the Wardens hold true that there are two more to come and stand ready to defeat them.

The most recent was the Ferelden Blight of 9:31 Dragon, the Grey Wardens attempted to slay the Archdemon early before the hordes could gather to full strength in a daring strike within days of locating it. They called the King of Ferelden and his military to meet them of the at the fortified ruins Ostagar, however in their haste to end the Blight their assault was crushed when the Hero of the river Dane General Loghain MacTir of Fereldens Second Army Division led a coup. He pulled back the reserve forces he commanded, leaving the Wardens and remaining army echelons cut off. With no air support or clear evacuation routes, the coalition force was  surrounded and promptly slaughtered, allowing the Darkspawn to continue there march further into Ferelden unopposed.

With King Cailan killed in the field and the Wardens reduced to six members in the whole of Ferelden, the situation grew dire. General Loghain called Martial Law and began to force conscription; he blockaded the Ferelden borders and denied all offers of help from Orlais and the Grey Warden forces stationed across the Free Marches. Declaring himself regent, and using his daughter as a figurehead - he began to consolidate power whilst attempting to hunt down any remaining Grey Wardens that he used as scapegoats to cover for his role at Ostagar.

Meanwhile, the remaining wardens led by a young nobleman of the Cousland family that was the last line of House Aurelias who had served in the Ferelden Jaeger corps special operations group set out to reunite the country using the ancient warden treaties; they fought across the conflicted nation forging a coalition force of Circle Mages, Dalish Nomads, Dwarven Warriors and the remains of the Ferelden Military. After challenging and defeating Loghain at the Landsmeet in Denerim, the wardens led the defense of Redcliffe and then the fought at the head of the battle of Denerim, eventually slaying the Archdemon themselves, ending the fifth blight. Since then, events in Amaranthine grew dire and although the situation was classified, many believe that the wardens fought a new form of Darkspawn, even though the information was based mainly on rumors many speculated on what the Hero of Ferelden found under the Arling. That was irrelevant now anyway.

Today Thedas was chaotic enough without including Ferelden and the aftermath of the short fifth Blight. When the Imperium fought against the Archdemon Dumat nearly nine hundred years ago they left the world devastated in their struggle to hold back the Darkspawn, with little regard for collateral damage , entire cities and settlements were sacrificed if deemed necessary to hold back the tide.

This thoughtless devastation coupled with the Taint virus that ravaged the surrounding lands that the Darkspawn passed through, left huge swaths of Thedas uninhabitable. After the Tevinter Imperium reestablished itself in the outcome of Dumat's invasion, the senate found much of their empire was completely uninhabitable, in order to rebuild they began to designate the lands that were still viable and start to catalog the changes to their world. The areas of the continent were then divided up into zones that were classified by their ability to support sentient life, the current nations that were formed in the fall of the Imperium after Andrastes invasion years later, grew in the safer habitable _Blue_ zones. These lands were mainly untouched by the Blight and had not been struck with nuclear or chemical weapons leaving them fertile and with the abandoned technology and infrastructure of the ancient Imperium, meant nations like Orlais and the Free Marches were able to grow quickly.

The yellow zones include the now mostly radiation free landscapes that were once the larger cities on the edges of the Imperium, they have begun to heal as the radiation has beld away and life returns to once barren regions once more. Many treasure hunters and adventurers risk themselves in these zones, taking chances in visiting the ruins and ancient settlements for old world technology lost during the first blight that lies hidden amongst the sands or jungles of the overgrown cities that nature had recovered . Most of the world’s remaining untapped natural resources lie in these areas, as the blue zones have been completely industrialized with the rise of Thedas’ current countries. Leading to nations such as Tevinter and Nevarra skirmishing with each other for control of the new territories.

The remaining red zones are the wastelands left behind after the Blights, as the Darkspawn advance they spread the taint across the ground. It mutates the wildlife and kills every living plant and annihilates the ecosystem leaving only powerful violent storms and desolated earth behind. Red zones are declared quarantined, and the nations of Thedas have completely blocked them off with vast defense zones, these areas are overrun with the Darkspawn that don’t reside in the ancient Dwarven underground known as the Deep Roads. The only sentient beings that venture across them now are the Grey Warden forces that patrol for Darkspawn incursions whilst looking for new research material, and the desperate apostates who flee from Chantry law and the Templar Order.

Warren began to listen vaguely to Teague discussing the rumors of the Hero of Ferelden being deployed to the Free Marches after leaving his position as Chapter Master at Vigils Keep. He was about to inquire into the conversation before being cut off.

 _“Sergeant Warren?_ ” His headset crackled causing him to jump at the sound of the pilot’s voice.

“Copy 33, go ahead.” Warren replied.

 _“I’ve got a radio jam here sir; I can’t get through to the Kirkwall state air control, standby.”_ He blew out a tense breath.

The Silence was deafening as Warrens heart began to beat furiously.

“ _Shit, radar and the sensor package just went down.”_ Warren was gripping his helmet fiercely as fear ran down his spine in a sharp chilling sensation.

“33 status, what’s our ETA?”

“3 _8 mikes out, we are still over the Ravimaris plains. But we are flying blind I’ve-“_ The screech of the lock-on beacon sounded clear, as the watch began to scramble for their equipment in a surprised panic. “ _Shit something’s got a lock on us, going to evasives!_ ” Warren grabbed his seat with an iron tight fist, before fiddling with his helmet, he jammed it on and checked his safety harness with shaking hands and trembling breaths.

“Sergeant what the _fuck’s_ goin’ on!?” Came Teague’s screamed reply, Warren looked up.

“Something’s _targeting_ the gunship!” He leaned out troop bay, glancing behind the ship as it tore across the plains at a terrifying speed . The aircraft turned violently, as the pilot swung it back towards the edge of the Alto Basin.

From his seat Warren could see the trail of thruster vapors that twisted up from the edge of the valley, a pair of missiles were closing fast on the ship as the pilot pushed the afterburners to full in a desperate dare to outrun them.

  _“Fuck!, hold on to your helmets Wardens, we’ve got heat seekers on our tail!”_ The pilots yell was only muffled by sound of Warren’s blood pumping from his thundering heart. _This is a Grey Warden marked dropship, who the fuck would target us?_

 _“Popping flares.”_ The intense sparks of burning magnesium lit up behind the gunship, while the pilot began to weave frantically around the stone pillars, the whole ship shuddered as a deafening explosion sounded to the left of the VTOL.

  _“Still one more, I can’t shake it. I’m moving us deeper into the Mesas keep your selves locked in, this will be rough!“_ The gunship maneuvered quickly as it darted between the huge stone monoliths, edging its way through the narrowing chasms with decisive turns.

 _“Shit, brace for impact!”_ Warren had less than a second before he was thrown forward violently, the explosion to his right deafening him and leaving a ringing in his ears as he struggled to regain his bearings. _“Starboard engines hit, I’ve got no link to HighCom, standby I’m going to try to put her down near the old highway.”_

 The panicked yelling of his Watch filled his ears as they tried to get a an idea of the situation, “Enough! Teague prep the med kit, Edmunds check the alto meter and get us our GPS coordinates. Varian when we hit the ground I want you to skirt the perimeter got it?” The taciturn elf’s nod was lost in the violent shuddering as the Valkyrie lost altitude.

  _“We are coming in too fast sergeant, I’ve deployed the SAR beacon, but it doesn’t look like we are going to be in one piece. Brace yo-_ “The pilot’s final request was lost over the sound of the engines powering up to slow the descent, Warren's eyes widened as the ground came towards him at a startling speed. The sound of screaming was the last thing he heard before he was thrown forwards again into darkness.

* * *

 

Warren came too slowly, he tried to take a breath but the agony was unimaginable. His breathing came out gurgled before he coughed violently - the next sound echoing sheer terror in his mind. “We have another over here Marxius.” Warren could hear the sound of voices, but they were altered by the sound of breather masks, he looked up to blearily see the strange crest on the man’s helmet. He was armored in dark mailed metal with white robes overlaying his chest, his helm fully masked his features resembling a dark metallic skull with bright orange  eye pieces that were back lit. He clutched a bladed staff in one hand and reached out with a clawed gauntlet to grab his neck, the warden tried to struggle but had no energy or movement in his body as he shook uncontrollably in agony in his pathetic attempt to escape.

“Another tainted soul, bring him to Altus Lygan. We need to leave quickly; we don’t know how effective the jammers were.” Warren felt the dread crawling up his spine, he reached out with the taint in his blood, only three of his teammates were alive _. No, they’re taking us alive?_

“I’ve got this one, which makes four.” The sound of his laughter was rasping through his helmet speaker, making Warrens skin prickle in dread. “Lord Erimond will be pleased.” Warren glanced left to see a more heavily armored man with Teague thrown over his shoulder, he began to panic - these were Tevinters. _Surely they wouldn’t take Wardens as slaves?_

The crackle of a radio brought him back to reality. “Understood Velite, we have four survivors, all Tainted. We will rendezvous in two minutes. Out.” The masked Tevinter looked down on him. “The master has a special purpose for you Warden; you will bring about a new god.” The man trailed off chuckling darkly. He reached into a kitbag on another slavers back, taking out a large syringe. He sampled a small vial before testing the needle; reaching around Warren he pushed the needle into his armors injection port as he fought to escape. The last thing he saw was the image of a long red dragon with a snake coiled round it across the man’s robes before he fell into oblivion once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver reflects on his time as a Grey Warden and his new role in Reaper, on arrival the team make introductions with the Kirkwall chapter hierarchy before the Commander makes a decision to contact an old friend. Meanwhile Marian Hawke meets her elder twin and friends at the Hanged Man as they all celebrate the last of the Tethras expeditions artifacts being sold.

##  _Act 1: Inception_

###  _Chapter3:City of Chains  
_

 

 

 **Codex:** _Free Marches **:** The City of Kirkwall_

_Kirkwall once lived on the edge of the Tevinter Imperium and was home to nearly a million slaves at the beginning of the second millennium. Stolen from elvhen lands or shipped from across the sea, all slaves fed the Imperium's unquenchable thirst for expansion. They worked in massive quarries, sweltering foundries and monstrous factories that produced vast amounts of raw materials to fuel the Empire._

_The city's complicated past is not easy to forget, history having earmarked many corners of the ancient stone city. A ship approaching the harbor spots the city's namesake: an imposing black wall. It is visible for miles, and carved into the cliff side are a pantheon of vile guardians representing the Old Gods. Over the years, the Chantry has effaced many of these profane sentinels, but it will take many more years to erase them all._

_Also carved into the cliff is a channel that permits ships into the city's interior. Flanking the channel are two massive bronze statues—the Twins of Kirkwall. The statues have a practical use. Kirkwall sits next to the narrowest point of the Waking Sea, and a massive chain net can be erected between the statues and the lighthouse, closing off the only narrow navigable lane. This stranglehold on sea traffic is jealously guarded by the ever-changing rulers of the city as the net trolls taxes, tolls, and extortions in from the sea._

_—From_ **In Pursuit of Knowledge** : **The Travels of a Chantry Scholar** _, by Brother Genitivi_

 

**2 nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon**

**23 rd Nubulis / Drakonis**

**06:11 am**

_Kirkwall, Dantius Tower – Warden Free Marches High Command, Primary Platform 6_

Carver steadied himself as the T-47 Hellhammer shuttle touched down on the tarmac with a firm shudder before the rumble of the engines died down, syncing his HUD and checking the time he glanced up and watched closely as Warden Commander Cousland stepped of the transport,  one hand to the transceiver in his helmet and his kitbag in the other he set off ahead of the watch with his head held high as the maintenance crews stared in awe at their new visitor.

The sun trailed a blaze of orange and corral light over the tarmac of the platform and reflected brightly off the dark serault infused glass of the imposing Dantius tower as it reached up above the skyline of downtown Kirkwall, his posting to Reaper had been over six months ago and though he’d grown into his role and gained the respect of the team he was still considered the rookie of the watch leading to him dealing with most of the grunt work. He began offloading Reaper's hi-band communication and support gear as Warden Captain Mahariel began to make arrangements for a group of Griffon S-42 security mechs to watch over their equipment. 

Warden Constable Christensen grasped Carver's shoulder as he began to assist moving their armor maintenance tools onto the supply cart, he was the watch's second in command and had become a father figure to Carver in the absence of any close friends or family amongst the Wardens in his short service and was always more than willing to offer a helping hand to him. Christensen had taken him under his wing immediately upon on his arrival after being attached to Reaper under Cousland's personal request, claiming that such a young man needed the role model and trainer to excel and serve the watch to his best abilities while tempering his youthful brashness and encouraging Carver to exert himself to his limits during training, shaping him into the Grey Warden he was expected to become.

The commander had stopped on the edge of the platform as he stood listening to a seemingly unimportant conversation judging by the way his gaze wandered back lazily, he was clearly ignoring the call. His head tracked  the Hellhammer as it lifted off and ascended the tower before moving back out towards the bay whilst he continued to pay little attention to whoever had contacted him. Carver finished loading up  as the mechs took over leading the small trio of carts towards the supply lift connected to the edge of the footbridge that led to the tower entrance.

Hefting his kitbag onto his shoulder and checking his motion tracker Carver ran a quick assessment of the area as Lanius watched closely with a glimmer of approval in his eyes; it was still intimidating to be serving in Commander Cousland’s personal Watch. Reaper had a reputation, he was serving alongside Warden Captain Lyna Mahariel and Warden Specialist Pavel Klauss, who alongside the commander himself made up three of the seven Grey Wardens that fought in the fifth Blight. While Warden Constable Lanius Christensen was Cousland’s mentor in the Jaeger corps who had joined him in his work in rebuilding the Ferelden Grey Warden chapter after the death of the Archdemon, finally there was Warden Ensign Emile Hakka who was another member of the commanders past who had joined him in the aftermath of the Blight, in comparison to the watch members around him Carver was no one.

He still remembered when his transfer papers came through only three months into his first deployment, he still had no clue what Cousland saw in him or why he was chosen but he was grateful to be pulled from the sixth companies routine Deep Roads patrols, under Lanius’ mentorship Carver had come on in leaps and bounds as he pushed himself relentlessly to further his skills, he found serving in the most prestigious squad in recent Grey Warden history a dream. He had access to the best requisitions and equipment, the most complex missions whist working with a set of living legends that he was able to turn to for advice and experience both in and out of the field and had finally found a purpose outside his sibling’s shadows eve going as far as saying that he had found a new family.

Serving in Reaper also meant his equipment and pay was top quality, his hardsuit alone was worth more than he’d probably earned in his previous life. Tri-weave Silverite-Veridium alloy with a built nano gel layer in his underarmour, designed to operate in all environments, it was completely flexible armor system. Semi detachable mods allowed his suit to swap functions easily, with a light refraction system for covert operations, built in communications and a VI coordinating his HUD alongside the VISR targeting system showed why the Mjolnir War-Fighter armor was regarded as one of the best systems in the world. Hand crafted by Forge Master Wade of Baldur Armories, the watch received top tier mods, weaponry and equipment free of charge with direct access to his private inventory courtesy of his partner Harrit because of Cousland's close relationship to the prodigy and his partner.

Carver been quick to choose the Guardian specialty in the squad and had been trained relentlessly by Lanius in Close Quarters, armed with a Stormheart Ballistic collapsible tower shield and additional heavy kinetic shielding from his armor meant his role was to hold the front-line and protect the Watch. Wielding a heavy M49 Vidar shotgun and a M11 Incisor hand cannon, Carver could cut down Darkspawn with ease, drawing their fire as advanced through their lines and forced them to focus on him rather the rest of his fireteam.

It had been over two years since he’d been in Kirkwall and to be back brought a tumultuous mix of emotions from the memories of his brief stay in the City of Chains. After arriving with his family bar Bethany he had followed Garret as he carved his way into Kirkwall gaining a reputation amongst the mercenary groups as a powerful enforcer for the Red Iron. Marian his older sister and Garrets twin had kept her self-hidden mainly but the rumors of a powerful apostate in the mercenary company were not the over exaggerations of Meeran as he boasted of his power and influence, it was no surprise that for a while the Templar Order kept a close eye on his activities as he secured a reputation amongst the nobility for leading a ruthless and brutal organization. Carver however wasn’t really recognized as much more than another gun for hire amongst the company, _unremarkable_ **,** that’s what Meeran had said. _If only he could see me now._

Carver chuckled, he’d only completed basic training for the Jutland Dragoons based in South Reach before his company had been deployed to the reserves at Ostagar, he had been in quality shape as twenty six weeks of grueling military routines and war games had forged him into a fit, capable young man. After Ostagar and the subsequent family exodus to Kirkwall he had kept himself in form while focusing on retraining with Garret. By the time they had officially joined the Red Iron he was a capable operative and could work effectively in most situations,  well trained in handling small arms weaponry, hand to hand and experienced in the application of explosives. His mercenary work had only taught him the darker sides of warfare as ambushes, assassinations, close protection, raids and low level reconnaissance became the normal day to day of his life.

When he’d been taken by the Wardens in the Deep Roads after being tainted during the Tethras expedition he honestly thought he would die, the memory of the overwhelming sounds of twisted music and the sheer exhaustion that was unlike anything he'd ever felt still gave him nightmares even now. He should have been died then and there in those decrepit Dwarven tunnels,but fate however had other plans.With the Warden rebel Anders that had joined the expedition he was able to find a Grey Warden communications frequency and contact a patrol to extract Carver, upon moving him back to an unknown Warden compound it had been decided that he was to take the joining. In his near delirious state he had failed to recognize the significance of that moment as his life was changed forever.

Statistics state that less than three quarters survive the Joining procedure, the Grey Warden medical division and apothecaries inject a series of precisely altered vaccines of the Taint virus alongside a group of specially grafted and tailored implants that monitored and controlled the spread of the virus in his body. The Taint attaches to the cells but doesn’t begin to mutate fully in its near dormant form, instead it forms a symbiotic bond as it slowly warps the brain and primary organs slowly beginning to work towards adapting to its host. This grants Grey Wardens a series of unique abilities chief among them being that they can then sense Darkspawn through the Taint in their blood and access the fractured hive mind when close to the more powerful hierarchy members of a horde, alongside the additional senses it granted improved muscle stamina, better concentration and heightened states of adrenaline that led to huge bursts of strength, speed and ability in severe situations.

From what he understood but wasn't really informed off clearly was that further powers could be developed, there were rumors of controversial and inhumane research that had been found during the fifth Blight in an ancient Warden research center known as Soldiers Peak, from what Carver had gathered from overhearing several conversations Cousland had ingested something during the Blight from the facility that altered the taint in his body leading to control of unique abilities that were considered unnatural.

Carver couldn't say what he had heard was true as in the few instances he had fought alongside Aeden personally he hadn't seen anything truly abnormal bar Cousland himself in combat, but something always felt different when he sensed the commander. He felt colder, darker and almost quieter when Carver reached out with the taint, it was disturbing to say the least but he never judged what Cousland had done to defeat the Blight. It was well known the sheer devastation that was wrought when an Archdemon attacked the free world was nearly unfathomable, so whatever choice he had made to change himself must have been weighed strongly against his beliefs for him to have broken his own code to give them another advantage in defeating the Archdemon.

Past that the classified information he’d learned once he was fully inducted to the order was unsettling, the increased metabolism to fuel the legendary stamina of a Grey Warden meant they ate three times the normal amount of calories that the average soldier would. A large man like Cousland or himself could be looking towards twelve thousand a day; well small female elf like Mahariel would be pushing seven and a half. Alongside the eating habits were the strange dreams from the connection to the Taint though they were not much more that weak pictures in his mind, but from what Pavel had told him during the Blight they were much stronger. currently he had pictures and splintered memories of Darkspawn roaming underground. But during the Blight they apparently became full on nightmares as the Warden's mind connected with the Archdemon as it linked together the Darkspawn hive mind, they then became full on visions of hordes pillaging towns slaughtering civilians and Darkspawn armies marching across the surface, they saw the Archdemon itself, parts of its plan as it waged war on sentient life and apparently senior Wardens could even hear it talk. It was terrifying just thinking about it.

The most sinister secret of the Order that every Warden feared and that caused them to consider their mortality from the moment they joined was the _Calling_ , as the Taint in the Wardens body slowly grew and began to take over their mind the symptoms of the virus became more prevalent, with the host slowly becoming a ghoul. Currently Wardens take a series of regular medicated injections containing a cocktail of anti-virals, blood thinners and powerful antibiotics, this was coupled with intense physical and mental conditioning alongside their training that helped stave of the Calling to a degree. Only the strongest willed individuals would be able to live a full life and resist it before passing away naturally, this is why so few retire and even fewer were buried. All Wardens heard the song of the Old Gods as it called to them through their connection to the tainted hive mind, the Calling only occurred when the Taint became prevalent enough in a Warden that they heard the whispers and haunting melody itself so clearly that it became unbearable and would drive them insane slowly, by this point their body begins to deteriorate as he taint rapidly overtakes their body and they slowly devolve into a ghoul.

If a Warden lost the will to fight against the nature of the tainted blood in their bodies before their death they were to inform their commanding officer and transfer out of their garrison to a Calling ceremony that was initiated by a senior group of officers, rather than be allowed to go insane and lose themselves to madness the Warden was transported to either Weisshaupt, Orzammar, Kal Hirok, Adamant, Solas, Vigils Keep, Ansburg or Ayesliegh. Each of these Dwarven Kingdoms or Warden Command Centers had direct or close access to the Deep Roads, the Warden was granted unique crafted weapons and fully ceremonial armor that was engraved with the history of the Wardens chapter before being given the commemoration and venturing into the Deep Roads alone to kill as many Darkspawn as possible before dying, to most it was preferable to the outcome of becoming an insane monster.Though it was no longer common as Wardens either didn’t reach the forty plus years of service since the Joining procedure before it was possible to hear the song or they kept in good enough health to never experience it, it hung like a grim specter over every Warden leading to many still fearing the possibility of falling to the sweet twisted music of the Old Gods that bound them to the brotherhood and Grey Warden order forever. Those that did sacrifice themselves in such a way went down in history as an honored member of the chapter regardless of rank or merit. Out of everything Carver feared this most; to die alone in the dark underground of Thedas was not a way he wanted too pass from this life.

It was known amongst all ranks of the order that Mage Wardens who found themselves trapped under overwhelming odds during their calling unleashed a demon that twisted them into an abomination, with such a powerful willing magi allowing themselves to be possessed and access to additional dark magic from such a strong level of the taint in its host they became the embodiment of death as the most powerful demons of Pride and Envy are unable to resist the temptation to enter the world as such a powerful being, these unique corrupted abominations are known as Reapers. These monsters carve their way through the spawn violently as they desperately fight on for survival and legend has it that some still live deep amongst depths of Thedas preying on those who walk the ancient Deep Roads, no documented proof of a live Reaper exists according to Carvers knowledge but from what Cousland had said it was not unfathomable for such a powerful creature to find a safe lair to survive from in the endless underground regions left over from the Dwarven empire of old.

The commanders voice ripped away Carver's contemplation of the squads namesake as he gestured the watch to rally on him. “Reaper form up, Warden Chapter Master Artanus has called us to an Operations meeting. He, alongside his six Warden Commanders will be having a conference that we are too sit in on, prep your gear and sync your hardsuits with the Dantius mainframe. It will be a vid-assembly so make sure you are up to date on your clearance levels understood?” At the affirmative nods Cousland took lead as they moved off the platform and over the adjoining bridge to the midlevel garden terrace that lay in front of the entrance to the tower.

“Corin, what's our status?” A small holographic figure formed on the commanders upturned palm as he strode through the garden walkway. Cousland had been gifted a personal AI in the aftermath of the Blight by First Warden Dravan at the Fifth Blights formal award ceremony. It had taken the form of Warden Commander Corin Cousland, Aeden's ancient ancestor who had slain the Archdemon Zazikel during the second Blight in 1:5 Divine over eight hundred years ago, he served as the Watch's tech support being able to hack nearly any wireless device, coordinate advanced communications, updating battlefield situation reports alongside directing and guiding any support units while on mission and was essential when navigating the Deep Roads.

“Standby Commander, Chapter Master Artanus has called upon Free Marches Warden High Constable Varathorn and Kirkwall Warden Commander Stroud First Swordsman of the Chapter to lead the senior leaderships assembly this morning to discuss Reapers mission parameters and deployment inside the Free Marches while he speaks with First Warden Dravan.”

“Understood, notify Nate that we have made landfall in Kirkwall and are now at the Dantius Complex.” Corin gave an affirmative before retreating back into Cousland's hand. Moving through the inner security gate of the terrace and towards the entrance Carver glanced around the area as the people openly stared at the heavily armed team before beginning to whisper in awe as they recognized the watch's heraldry. Reapers work during the Blight and performance in the Amaranthine conflict had founded a reputation that was famous throughout the Order. Wardens, civilians and even visitors moved aside at the sight of them and studied Cousland closely as the fabled Hero of Ferelden passed by.

This was the man who united a nation, crowned a king, killed a tyrant and had slain an Archdemon all in a year, though questions were raised about how he survived the final blow amongst the higher Warden ranks as according to combat doctrines concerning Archdemons the nearest Grey Warden to its presence upon the creatures death absorbed its soul and that destroys the minds of the pair completely, preventing it from resurrecting by jumping to a soulless vessel of a another Darkspawn . It was understandable that people looked upon him with reverence but few knew what he was really like, Carver summed it up with one word. Damaged.

The man had experienced so much hardship that after shouldering such immense responsibility and deep pain over the Blight he had finally buckled from the strain in the aftermath of the Archdemons death atop Fort Drakon,  whatever traumatic event had happened two years ago had left him slowly descending into a darker more damaged personality according to Pavel. The violent temper, promiscuity, drinking and lack of empathy were an indication that Cousland was almost broken by those events and his personal life had become incredibly controversial for such a highly respected individual especially amongst the Order. Carver never questioned it, he simply looked to Lanius and Pavel as they slowly attempted to heal the damage and try to rebuild the man he was from before the Blight. So far it had been in vain.

Blowing out a sigh Carver let his eyes wander as the crowds moved aside as Reaper crossed through the lobby of the Dantius tower reception; the compound was a mid-level facility that encompassed the entire top half of the tower as a Garrison for the Grey Wardens in Kirkwall. The interior was a modern blend of sharp lines and cut stone. With huge open granite floors, gorgeous water features and carefully cultivated plants that adorned the walls adding an organic synergy to the man made building. Heavily armed Warden Ensigns patrolled the facility, with Griffon mechs and automated turrets at every entrance that required specific clearance. Archivists, scribes, initiates, researchers, apothecaries, engineers were just a few of the employees that all strode throughout the main hall, moving between workstations as the Orders best and brightest researched and developed new ways to combat the Darkspawn.

 Many stood in disbelief as Warden Commander Cousland drew their eyes from around the room as he walked through the facility. “Commander?” Cousland paused as Corin reappeared in his left hand.

 “As of your earlier inquiry of Mister Varric Tethras. He is currently staying at the Hanged Man Tavern in the Lowtown Armianac Quarter” Cousland let out a long annoyed sigh.

 “I know the place, let’s finish this briefing and I will drop by tonight after stowing my gear. Varric and I have much to discuss.” Carver’s eyebrows were raised to his hairline in surprise.

 “I know Varric Commander, he and my remaining family are connected. Partners if I remember right” Cousland threw him a quick glance as his visor depolarized.

“I know Carver, he and I go along way back. It’s essential I speak to him, but for now you are to keep your distance. I don’t want your family trying to push for a meeting, I know you are anxious to see them again but I need your restraint. First I have to see how safe it is for us to be openly seen in public. Amongst the Order we are fine but passed that we have no idea who these cultists are and how far their intelligence and influence can reach.” Carver nodded slowly as his thoughts raced.

_Why would we not be safe from a small group of extremists? How does he know Varric? What’s so essential in meeting the Dwarf? Damn this going to be a very interesting trip._

Upon the watch reaching the reception Carver was caught off guard as the crowd parted quickly revealing a large entourage of Warden officers in their dark blue silver lined dress uniforms, at their head stood a tall lithe built elf with distinct dark crescent vallaslin markings across his face. Carver glanced to Lyna as she her lip quirked in amusement at his wordless question.

"Yes Carver, the High Constable is Dalish and those markings are of Dirthamen. The Elvhen god of knowledge and secrets." He nodded his head in understanding as he thought back to Merril when she had explained the traditions of the nomadic elves, he looked up as the commander moved to greet the approaching party.

"High Constable Varathorn." He clasped his chest in a salute and gave a nod of respect before turning to the shorter human to his right. "Warden Commander Stroud, its been to long." Stroud was a heavyset man with a stocky frame, dark tanned skin was offset with thick dark hair that was combed over alongside a thick groomed mustache.

"Welcome Aeden Cousland, Ferelden Chapter Master of the Grey to the Free Marches." Varathorn's tone was emotionless as he ran an assessing gaze across the watch, his brow furrowed before his eyes narrowed and he focused back on the commander. "Perhaps you could explain why First Warden Dravan is asking why one of the Orders chapter masters has resigned and left his designated country without his knowledge or permission?" Carver swore under his breath as he turned to Cousland in shock.

 _The commander hadn't informed Weisshaupt of his resignation? I cant see this ending well..._ _  
_

* * *

 

**2 nd Millennium 9:35 Dragon**

**22 nd Nubulis / Drakonis**

**18:39pm**

**Hanged Man, Kirkwall, Lowtown Armianac Quarter**

The smell of cheap cigarettes and ale was a common feature of the Hanged Man’s entrance plaza, the neon pink and green lights did nothing to distract the eye from the stained floor or tattered furniture inside but it didn’t detract from the lively atmosphere. Marian smiled; it was so full of life unlike the bars of Hightown. As Isabella would say the smell of salt, the sound of a whore plying her trade and even the vibrations of the music from the decrepit nightclubs of Lowtowns Armianac quarter had more personality and interest than the quietly mundane streets of her new home.

 Taking a deep breath she strolled past the bouncer and nodded at Corff as she entered, the bar was packed. Rowdy sailors on leave crashed with refugees and drunks, the last generation of college kids grinded against each other as old labourers and dockhands sat around the edges of the bar gambling away what little pay they had. She took in the scene, spotting Varric sitting at his regular table with a crowd’s rapt attention hanging on his every word, he was in his element.

 She grinned as she caught his eye, following through with his tale as he overdramatized every detail, smiling as he did. She leaned on the bar watching, before gesturing to Corff for a beer and checking her phone. Garret and Fenris would be here in a minute and she definitely wanted a good game of diamondback, a gentle caress across her shoulder followed by a rather sensuous kiss on the cheek made her smile as a familiar female pressed herself against Marian's back.

 “Well hello, sweet thing and how are we tonight?” Bella winked at her.

 Giving her a one armed hug Marian grinned “Looking forward to winning your money and getting hammered, I’ve had quite the day.” Isabela was grinning.

 “Oh? Not enjoying your dear old mother dressing you up and flaunting you to the gorgeous noble prigs of our fair city?” Marian snorted.

 “Hardly… doesn’t matter what I wear they still deign to grab at me in some poor attempts at seduction speaking of how a joining of bloodlines could further our families, euggh. The roving hands and bad manners are disgusting.” Well there was one man she wouldn’t touching her.

 “Hmmm, let me see, I’m guessing a very chaste princeling wasn’t there today?” Hawke winked, trying to cover her burning cheeks with confidence.

 “I don’t know what you are talking about Izzy; I just have no desire to be a Noble in this city…” Marian trailed off. Since fleeing the Blight in Fereldan the Hawke family had been reduced to penniless refugees, having reached Kirkwall after taking a ship at Gwaren they had arrived to find their way barred to the city despite the family connections inside. Days later they finally made contact with their uncle Gamlen, but once again their luck failed, her uncle was a gambling drunk that had lost the entire family fortune and home.

After entering the service of the Red Iron Mercenary group Marian had quickly risen through the ranks alongside her brother, gaining strict notoriety as a powerful apostate. They worked as enforcers, assassins and close protection in their time, doing whatever necessary to earn enough money to provide a home for their family.

 “Of course, but you do have a desire to do one of the Nobles here.” Marian snorted, Bella’s vulgarity was part of her charm, and she would never have survived the last two years without the levity she added to her otherwise stressful life.

 “I can’t say it hasn’t crossed my mind Izzy, it’s just he’s so set against leaving the Chantry. I know he wants me, I can see it in his eyes it’s just… fucking void are all the men in this city complete flops!” Isabela snorted, covering her mouth and turning away.

 “Oh sweet thing, it’s not the men of Kirkwalls fault that you choose the most ridiculous bed partners, I mean come on. The scruffy, incendiary apostate that claims he would only hurt you in the end. The pious chantry boy that wants to wait for than the Makers blessing before he allows you to debauch him.” Isabela was openly laughing now as she spoke her thoughts out loud. “I mean the last time you got laid was?”

 Marian laughed and took a heavy drink of her beer, mumbling something. “Cross back in the Red Iron…”

 Isabella looked stunned, “Well he was pretty in that cute like a puppy kind of way… but that was like two years ago. Marian!”

 “What I can’t help who I fall for…” She turned back to Varric who was waving them over now his fans had dispersed.

 Isabela leaned in close with a curious expression, “Was it any good?”

 Marian looked bug eyed and then blushed. “No, he finished, threw the condom in the bin and fell asleep. I had to get myself off.” Bella stood wide eyed before they both collapsed giggling.

 “Oh we need to get you laid Hawke.” Marian smiled and shook her head, taking a chair next to Varric and sitting back.

 “Hawkette, Riviani, you both already a bit tipsy?” Varric chuckled; the dwarf had quickly become one of Marian’s closest friends and confidants.

 “Hardly, it seems Sweet thing here is a bit shall we say… wound up.” Varric nodded before a wicked gleam entered his eye.

 “Still trying to unlock the choir boy’s chastity belt?” Marian snorted, ever since Sebastian had joined there little group Varric’s teasing had grown to a new level.

 “Hilarious, ooh look its Fenris and Garret what good timing.” Marian’s glib tone wasn’t lost on her friends.

 “Alright Hawkette but we are revisiting this conversation later.” Marian shrugged before waving her brother and Fenris over.

 Standing at 6’1 with dark wild spiked hair Garret was an intimidating sight, with stone cold granite eyes and a heavy set muscular build Garret looked the part of a professional soldier. His firm posture and strict demeanour was hammered into him during his training in the Jydske Dragon regiment, Fereldans elite mechanised infantry. The famous unit was raised in Teyrnir Highever home to the Cousland family before their fall, House Aurelias was legendary for its mythical dragon’s blood that ran through the houses lineage and the Couslands were its last family. Now only a single member remained although Fereldans enigmatic Warden Commander hadn’t been seen in public for a long time.

 It had been over three years since Garret had deserted at the battle of Ostagar, the subsequent work in the Red Iron and the private work since then had kept him in very good shape. His thick dark beard and straight nose followed by a strong jaw gave a distinct impression of masculinity. Coupled with his tailor made clothing and reputation, no one was interested in messing with Garret Hawke, he held most of Kirkwall in his pocket through bribes and intimidation. They’d all come a long way since the Blight.

 “Sister, Bella and my favourite dwarf. It’s been too long.” Varric smirked and patted Hawke on the back.

 “It’s been four days Hawke, settle down. Your trip with Broody and Daisy only took you too Cumberland, that’s like a two hour flight. So… did you get everything you need?” Garret smiled nodding as he gestured to Corff for another round.

 “Yes, yes we got it all Varric, that’s the last of the expedition’s artefacts. The curator was willing to pay top credit for Dwarven Rune sets and the money has been transferred, check your account this evening and let me know.” Varric smiled dealing out his cards and taking a drink.

 “Well, looks like tonight I’m gonna be a richer Dwarf.” Marian returned the smile. Since the Tethras expedition had finished and they’d brought the last of the Primeval Thaigs artefacts to the surface Varric and Garret had worked day and night to shift them across Thedas. Contacting Orlesian Curators, Tevinter Merchants and Free Marcher Nobles they had sold their shared loot and become some of the richest men in Kirkwall. Garret now used that money to pay for power and influence in the city.

 He invested heavily in property, while Varric ran his spy ring keeping track of all the goings on in Kirkwall. Garret bribed Templars, city officials and even the guard to ensure he kept everyone safe, preventing Templars from investigating Marian, Anders or Merril. Stopping Tax collectors honing in on Fenris and supplying Isabela with money and time at the Blooming Rose to keep her happy.

 “You know I heard some chatter this afternoon about a Warden dropship going missing in the Ravimaris Plains, can’t say what brought it down but the Wardens may have something interesting to trade for its black box Hawke.” Marian frowned, interfering in Warden Affairs was a criminal offence, they had full immunity when operating under an official capacity and could even circumvent Chantry law when necessary.

 Carver… Thanks to Anders intervention in the Deep Roads he managed to contact a Warden patrol and get Carver to them in time for something. Anders had sworn that they would take care of him, but she couldn’t understand how? The taint was incurable currently, not even the finest minds of the Tevinter Imperium or Orlesian Empire had come close to ending it. So how did the Wardens save Carver? She had his letter from over a year ago letting her know he’d settled into Vigils Keep.

 After talking to Anders about his time in the Wardens she felt reassured that he was in good hands. Anders, now that was an interesting companion. He was gorgeous in an rebellious, underdog kind of way. His intensity and passion for Mage freedom had drawn her too him, but after some gentle flirting and eventually an open invitation he’d turned her down, stating he’d only hurt her in the future. She was surprised at how well she took his rejection, and after meeting Sebastian a year later she’d begun to understand it was a maidens crush, now she was head over heels for a Chaste Priest… only Marian Hawke could fall for someone unreachable.

 She furrowed her brow at Varric while in concentration as he continued to goad her with his knowing smile as she attempted to school her disappointment at her hand, he could feint expressions as well as Isabela could seduce a man, it just came naturally to the rogue. She leant back in her chair as she glanced up but was caught off guard at Varrics eyes.

 He was openly staring in a combination of dismay and awe; he placed his cards down and pushed back his seat as Marian swapped an incredulous look with Garret as their Dwarven friend stepped around the table in what seemed close to a trance. His attention was fixed and a shadowed figure at the corner of the bar, the man was sprawled lazily on a stool with his back to the wall but in the dark corner of the room it was hard to make out his features.

 Upon catching Varric’s eyes Marian was thrown of balance at the level of emotion in his gaze, a turbulent mix of sympathy, sadness, pain and pride all mixed with what looked like regret that made her heart clench upon seeing her friend looking so conflicted,  he began to cross the lower floor without a word to the group as they all looked on in confusion.

 Upon his arrival Sebastian glanced between Marian and Fenris as they stared openly across the room without paying him even a cursory greeting to see Varric moving through the crowd. Marian could make out a pair of deep dark tyrian purple eyes in the lowlight as they lazily scanned the rest of the room, she’d never seen anything like them.

 Mysterious and enigmatic they focused on the beardless Dwarf as he seemed to stumble dazed across the Hanged Man, they snapped to her for a brief second and she felt as if someone had ripped away any mental defenses she had. It was a terrifying feeling to have such a piercing gaze focused on you.

She shared a look with Fenris as the figure drew in a toke of a cigarette, the small blaze of flame bloomed quickly and was then extinguished as the hot ash drifted to the floor, Varric was grinning as he approached faster with an arm outreached. A hand shot out and grasped his dragging him onto a shoulder hug with a man much taller by nearly a foot and a half. She could make out Varric talking before he gestured to his room across the main floor and his companion moved out of the shadows.

 He walked confidently as he checked his surroundings with a calculated gaze before moving his eyes to her again. She was impressed that she didn’t look away. He was indeed tall standing at near 6’4, with a sinfully defined athletic body; she could see the muscles in his arms were almost sculpted and drawn taught through the current black dress shirt he was wearing.

He had a strong jawline and high cheekbones that screamed classically handsome by most standards, a straight nose with a hint of a break at the brow and a short set of swept thick blnde hair with buzzed sides, alongside a dusting of stubble that accentuated his lips and masculine facial features. He had two defining scars one crossing through his lip on the right side that was eclipsed by a much longer faint scar that drew through his temple and slashed through the bridge of his nose with two firm cuts through the bridge. His most stunning feature though was still his dark violet eyes. He was studying her carefully with an assessing look,  his stance was drawn aggressively and his hands close to the handgun on his hip as he observed the rest of the group. She would not lie it was almost shameful how attractive this man was, the aura of danger that perceived him only made it worse. This was someone you didn’t mess with.

 He snapped his gaze away from her to Varric and moved to follow as the dwarf as the spoke in low tones while continuing to walk towards his personal quarters; she could see them moving across the edge of the room as they simply ignored the patrons around them. It was strange to be so aware of a stranger, his movements concealed his size as he drew in on himself while his eyes continued to assess the room quickly never lingering or allowing someone to notice his gaze. Without his key features displayed no one in the bar seemed to notice him as he skirted the shadows, he was impeccably trained, a man of his size and features drew looks easily and no one would forget a face like that. But he was able to move across the building without someone giving him a second glance, except for her table that he had openly drawn attention from.

 “That was not good. If that’s who I think it is... Varric has a lot to explain.” Garrets eyes were focused as he quickly drained his beer, placing his cards down,  he gestured for her, Fenris and Sebastian to follow as they made their way to Varrics door. Garret knocked hard three times, making it clear who it was.

 The door unbolted but only opened a crack, Varrics lone eye peered out as he gave Hawke a warning look. Garret simply stood firm. “You gonna introduce your friend?” Marian had never seen Varrics eyes flash with distrust towards her or Garret before; he let out a heavy sigh before speaking.

 “Hawke your just have to trust me on this, you don’t want to get involved.” Varric had a no nonsense expression and it put Marian on edge; she had never seen him like this.

 Garret clenched his fists before giving a firm nod, “Alright, you have earned my trust multiple times over Varric so I’ll let it go - for now. But we will discuss this at some point.”

 “I know Hawke… just don’t talk about what you’ve seen tonight, don’t even discuss it. I’ll talk to you tomorrow; I will definitely need your help with something.” He closed the door abruptly leaving the three of them standing there in silence.

 “Garret what the hell is going on, who is that?” Her brother shot her a dark look, grasping her hand and dragging her towards the exit.

 “No-one for now Marian, ignore what you saw and let’s get home. Tomorrow will most likely be a long day.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawkes alongside Fenris and Varric venture out of Kirkwall in search of the remains of a Warden Gunship that was lost over the Ravimaris plains, Varric’s contact inside Kirkwall's Air Control gives them its last coordinates and they race to reach the crash site to recover its black box. Reaper is deployed for search and rescue in an operation concerning the mysterious disappearance of a Warden watch, their brings them into direct conflict with a group of Kirkwall's most famous residents.

##  _Act 1: Inception_

###  _Chapter4:Pursuit of Knowledge  
_

 

  **Codex:** _Kirkwall:Hightown_

_At the height of the Tevinter Imperium's slave trade, Kirkwall's elite prospered beyond dreams of avarice. Hightown was built for the wealthiest slavers, its glitzy mansions rising atop a great wall of rock that borders, on one side, the Waking Sea. Lowtown cowered on its other side until Kirkwall's slaves rose to plunder and destroy Hightown's riches in their rebellion. Based above Downtown Kirkwall and the financial districts that were constructed on the lower plateau to the west of the harbor wall, the estates and decadent residences of the cities elite are all contained atop the highest section of the city far above the squalor and depravity of the lower classes._

_Today, Hightown's prominent buildings are the Keep, home to the ruling viscount, and_ _the chantry_ _, home to the grand cleric and the city's religious center. Both are converted palaces that once housed wealthy magisters, rebuilt and converted after the uprising. It is not surprising to find that most of the current nobility and ruling castes make their homes so close the Viscounts Keep as they curry favor by serving the government and argue amongst themselves, ready to make a grab for power during the leadership referendum, most of the highborn families fight relentlessly with each other for the influence and power needed to provide stable support for a nomination in the elections to become the ruler of Kirkwall. Syndicates of the aristocrats form alliances as they work side by side to in the political struggles; however infighting is common as disagreements about the leaders of these cartels and their Viscount candidates spin out of control and escalate violently._

_On the surface Hightown to foreigners it looks to be the pinnacle of modern society with clean stately roads, carefully cultivated boulevards and architectural masterpieces that would be the envy of any Orlesian for their opulence and style. The massive security presence of the Kirkwall Guard and routine mechanized patrols only reinforce the illusion of safety in Kirkwalls most exclusive commune, during the day it is filled with troupes of dancers and entertainers that travel through the streets. Bright, vibrant markets filled with wears from all across Thedas, the laughter of highborn children as they play amongst the open streets to the amusement of their parents and the fairs and festivals that celebrate the Marcher holidays all year round._

_But at night it becomes a warzone as crime gangs clash with guardsmen and private security groups as they break into the noble homes in armed raids taking hostages for ransom and looting the vaults that hold a families wealth under their home. Bands of roaming apostates attack the Templar Knights that keep a close eye on nobles with bloodlines containing magic as they patrol the streets, some of the more desperate families revert to using mercenaries to raid their opposition as entire bloodlines are slaughtered in precise attacks to weaken others positions in the fight for higher government positions within the city. Murder is a weekly occurrence and open combat is not uncommon in the maintenance tunnels and lower wards of Hightown._

_—From_ **In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar** _, by Brother Genitivi_

**2 nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon**

**24 th Nubulis / Drakonis**

**6:49am**

_Kirkwall, Amell Estate - Garret Hawke's Private Study_

 

The furious scrawl of a pen followed by a set of muffled curses sounded outside Garret Hawke's study before another loud bang echoed throughout the mansion as he drove a large combat knife through yet another lawsuit regarding his mine at the Marharian Quarry that was known locally as the Bone Pit.

A week ago his business partner Hubert reported another set of continual problems at the mine that he had ventured out investigate, upon arrival another workforce of his miners had been slaughtered by undead that were crawling out of a newly exposed tunnel deep within the main cavern.

He had dealt quickly with the outlying corpses before pressing further into the an abandoned section of Deep Roads that was very close to the surface, it became apparent that the workers had stumbled on an ancient Tevinter sacrificial chamber within the ancient dwarven construct that had a powerful Arcane Horror bound to it. He had slain the possessed undead mage after some slight resistance from a set of summoned demons that had supported it, but his right side still ached from the impact of a particular powerful fireball and he was regretting not bringing Anders who was currently deep in the Planasene Forest acting as an envoy for the Mage Underground who were in talks for supporting Kirkwall Mage Underground with several camps of apostates that were hiding from the Chantry in the vast wilderness.

Since returning to the city from his short trip to Cumberland he found himself inundated with lawsuits since the labour laws changed and restrictions on working conditions for foreign workers were lifted exposing several loopholes in the miner’s contracts that they were exploiting. He cursed again as he began to set aside cash to pay for a contract on whichever lawyer was trying to encourage his miners to sue, he’d speak with Varric when he arrived on ascertaining the man’s name and home address before having him taken care of quietly.

Last night had been a startling revelation if his suspicions were correct; he had no idea that Varric had any kind of relationship with Aeden Cousland but if his reaction to the wardens arrival in the Hanged Man was any indication he would say they had a strong friendship for the Dwarf to stumble out of a Wicked Grace game without looking back. Garret wouldn’t lie he was slightly hurt that his best friend hadn’t mentioned knowing the Hero of Ferelden and after having a rough night’s sleep as he replayed the moment upon seeing him from that evening he had concluded that it was definitely Commander Cousland that had paid him a visit.

The eyes were a dead giveaway, almost identical to Bryce Cousland who he had met six years ago at his pass out ceremony for the Jydske Dragon regiment. That distinctive gaze had wandered over him momentarily last night and he knew when he was being judged, but considering the mans emotionless expression, it was impossible to know if he found Garret wanting.

Varric had quickly frozen the rest of the group out as he held a private meeting with the commander in his quarters that irritated Garret to no end, he and Varric shared everything that was what made them such good partners and to be blocked out now left a feeling of slight resentment at not being trusted with such powerful information.

The solid steps of a pair of heavyset dwarves were approaching the study as Garret leaned back and swung his chair to face the door, they were followed by a pair of sharp knocks and Bodahns voice.

“Mister Tethras for you ser, should I send him in?” Garret smirked at his footman’s unneeded question, Varric had been visiting here for over two years and was probably the most trusted friend he had.

Why Bodhan insisted on such protocol around the house he didn’t know, he only had suspicions that his mother was cultivating the perfect atmosphere of a true Noble household and that was a thought that made him uneasy.

“Yes Bodahn send him in.…” He sighed exasperatedly as Varric entered smirking at Hawke’s blatant eye roll.

“Morning Killer, this is a _bright_ and early meeting isn’t it?” Garret grimaced as he rubbed his eyes vigorously after last night’s restless sleep he had risen at just past four in the morning and started working through the mountain of letters and requests that had piled up In his absence.

“ _Nonsense_ , you know Varric the early bird catches the worm.” Varric snorted slightly before looking at Hawke with a bewildered expression.

“I’m guessing that’s some human farmers saying… anyway I’m sure you’ve heard the news this morning regarding the Oxmen down at Eluthrois Harbour?” Garret leaned back with a quizzical look and shook his head.

“I can’t say I have…” Varric sighed before smirking with a self-depreciating nod.

“My fault, I forget how _engrossed_ you get in your letters.” Garret chuckled as he burnt another request for investments or sales from the Armaus family that owned a series of Warehouses in the Eluthrois Harbour, they were looking to desperately sell their property before the inevitable Qunari tensions boiled over and the area was embroiled in fighting.

“Right, so there was a raid last night on the Qunari compound. Someone went in guns blazing and raided a supply cache in one of the warehouses they are using to store everything they recovered when their fleet was ‘apparently’ sunk just of the coast.” Hawke grimaced.

The Qunari claim that a storm devastated their fleet that was on a diplomatic mission to Orlais over two years ago, a taskforce of containing a full division of the Antaam or army alongside a battalion sized force Beresaad that were the equivalent special operations soldiers of the Qun.

No one knew why such a large military force was being used to escort their envoys but in the aftermath of the storm the Kirkwall Merchant Navy had recovered over eighty percent of the total force by lifeboats and brought them back to Kirkwall without inquiring as too their purpose, the head of the entire Qunari military known as the Arishok was also found alive and had set up residence in the main compound based in the Eluthrois harbour that was granted as an enclave while the Qunari contacted Par Vollen for ships to return them home.

Currently nearly nine thousand Qunari warriors are living in retrofitted warehouses based at the edge of the Kirkwall docks and have spent the last two years rebuilding their strength, so far no evacuation transports by air or sea have arrived and the Arishok continues to stay silent on the matter.

It was in the last six months that things had become truly dire as a clash of religious beliefs was on the verge of igniting a melting pot of hostilities; Varric had explained that recently citizens across Kirkwall had begun converting to the Qun. Large amounts of alienage elves had taken refuge in the docks and chosen to follow the Qun for the guarantee of a better life. That is where it became more complicated.

Since the Qunari arrival in Kirkwall many have questioned their motives, for the first two years they did nothing but remain passive as they reorganized themselves under the guise of waiting for transportation home. It became clear by the start of the second year that the Arishok was not truthful about his purpose in the Free Marches and the government became concerned about their intentions.

A huge Kirkwall Guard presence supported by the Templar Order remains on standby to forcefully evict the Qunari if the worst come to pass, so far things remain quiet on that front but Varric’s informants had begun to notice Qunari converts were searching the city for someone or something. In the last six months they have stepped up their hunt and were spreading throughout Darktown and the under city.

In response to the amount of converts, radicals inside the Chantry have begun to incite protests against the Qunari enclave and are calling for their eviction from the city state, the Arishok himself had long been irritated with his perception of chaos and corruption rampant in the city and in the two times Garret had spoken personally too him he had recognised a certain fire in his eyes as he spoke of the Qun bringing order to Kirkwall. Now he and Varric had become concerned that he would lay waste to the city and were doing whatever they could to prevent a full on war within Kirkwall.

“ _Void_ … do we know what they’ve recovered?” Varric shook his head as he stared pensively at the crackling fireplace, his face was highlighted by the amber flames and Garret could see the worry in his eyes.

“This is bad Hawke, the Arishok refuses to acknowledge what was stolen in the raid. It’s left the Guard reeling in response as the mounted a full door to door search of the docks in response. By the stone it could be any manner of twisted things knowing the Qunari, they don’t mess around in war you know that.” Garret clenched his jaw and rubbed his temples before swivelling his chair around and gazing out the window.

The Qunari were well known for advanced munitions and chemical weapons in war, following the similar doctrine of shock and awe used by the Orlesian Empire. They had highly specialized weaponry that was kept secret from the other races and judging by their invasion against Tevinter in the last four hundred years they had a clear advantage.

The danger of such a weapon on the streets of Kirkwall could be overwhelming leading to thousands of deaths, they needed to hunt down whoever had stolen from the Qunari and return whatever deadly armament had been taken.

“Do we have any leads on who could have pulled this off?” He turned back to see Varric scrolling through a vidpad.

“Not a clue, so many groups are claiming credit. I’ve narrowed it down slightly as no magic was used in the assault and it was a small highly trained team that went in. Obviously professionals.” Garret nodded as he steeped his fingers.

“We need someone who has the influence to meet the Arishok and discuss what was taken, from there we can start investigating the requirements to house it. I know someone we can use….”

“ _Cousland_.” Varric turned a pair of guilty eyes to Garret as he sighed wearily.

“Yeh, I’m guessing you recognized the eyes. Aurelians aren’t exactly _subtle_.” Garret shrugged, it was true they were all large built men with a distinct aura to them. But Aeden Cousland had something darker to him than his father, Bryce Cousland was calm, collected appearing as more of a diplomat. His son was clearly a soldier.

“You know I served their Teyrnir in the Jydske Dragons Varric, I met his father personally at my graduation.” He could still remember that astute look the Teyrn had given him when he congratulated Garret on his record in the regiment.

“Yeh… I’ve known Aeden along time. He’s someone who actually means something to me, like you. What happened to him was tragic. Ignoring the fact he’s a living legend he’s still a Grey Warden and has the influence to meet the Arishok.” Garret sighed at the unanswered question.

“I’m guessing he refused.” Varric looked away and clenched his hand in frustration.

“Yeh, we had a lot to discuss. But when that came up he flatly refused, he claims because Grey Wardens are apolitical he can’t get involved.” Garret crossed his arms before resting a hand under his chin.

“Any way to change his mind?” Varrics eyes sparkled with mischief as he flashed a wicked grin.

“I may have something…” Garret shook his head as a bad feeling crossed his mind.

“But?” Varric looked away when he caught Garrets skeptical gaze.

He licked his lips and seemed to swallow thickly. “We are going to strongarm him into helping.” Garrets jaw dropped at the dwarfs bold idea.

“You want to blackmail the Hero of Ferelden? That is crazy Varric, the mans a born killer it only took one look for me to know that.” Varric threw up his arms in frustration.

“Look Hawke, you and I both know if we don’t stop this _a lot_ of people are going to die. Yeh _usually_ we both wouldn’t give a shit, but we will all be in danger if this goes south. We are _desperate_ and I know Aeden, if he gives his word, he will move heaven and earth to keep it.” Garret turned away as he began to pace.

“How are we going to force him to work with us? We have no leverage.” Varric sat back in his chair and poured a glass of strong Rialto Brandy.

“I have a lead on some potential information he can’t turn down, if we set off today we can stay a step ahead.” Garret leaned against the edge of the desk and crossed his arms once more.

“I’m going to listen to your plan first, then decide if it’s insane. You know how dangerous it is to interfere with Warden affairs Varric; we will both be dead no matter how much influence we have here in Kirkwall if this goes wrong.” Varric turned away as he took a sharp gulp of brandy before speaking.

“Aeden owes me a lot… he would never kill us Hawke _trust_ me on that. I don’t want to have to manipulate a friend but this really is a _serious matter_.” Garret nodded as he poured himself a drink grimacing at the thought of needed strong liquor so early.

“A Warden gunship was lost in the early morning of yesterday outside of Kirkwall somewhere over the Ravimaris plains.” Garret tilted his head.

“When you say lost?” Varric frowned as he studied his drink.

“Shot down most likely, possibly crashed I can’t say.” Varric rolled his neck and popped the joint before carrying on.

“Usually they would track its location and send out S&R but something caused it to disappear from the air control grid and it never recovered. A huge electronic storm from the Vimmarks rolled in midday and blocked all satellite coverage and radar, the Grey Wardens were denied the Nav Data from the KATC and the Guard has taken over the investigation and stonewalled them.”

“Why? And why has no one started a recovery effort?” Varric tilted his head in thought.

“First that storm will make any rescue attempt impossible it’s going to break up sometime over the night so at first dawn tomorrow the Guard will be mobilizing a taskforce by air to locate the ship.” Garret closed his eyes as he attempted to make sense of the situation.

“Secondly, the Guard has little control over the Wardens as they operated so clandestinely throughout the state. If they unlock the blackbox they can gain valuable insight into the Orders activities. No doubt someone influential high up is interested as well and may be pulling the strings in blocking them.”

Garret knew that the nobility in Kirkwall would look for any advantage in the political climate and having the Grey Wardens under thumb would provide a powerful ally, any number of syndicates could be hoping for the same leverage they were looking for.

“How do you know all this, it can’t be public knowledge.” Varric gave a wicked smirk as he threw out his hands dramatically.

“Come on Killer, since when do I not know everything that occurs in our fair city? Look I have a contact in KATC he has access to the advanced flight recorder nav-record and a set of experimental trajectories for crash sights based on the ship being shot down, he sent me both and deleted the rest preventing the Guard from accessing either and has only sent the basic nav-data.” Garret flashed a grin as realization set in.

“So we have a big advantage here?” Varric downed his drink and gave a flourish.

“Correct, that storm will clear tonight and we can be on the ground by dawn tomorrow if we make the preparations.” Garrets mind began flashing through the possibilities as he made a mental not of arrangements.

“Marian, myself, you and Fenris will be enough as Anders is still in the Planasenes. If we catch a freighter out to Itinere 7 we can get a direct route to the Ravimaris plains.” Varric nodded as he began noting down his plan.

“How are we traveling Hawke?”

Garret flashed a confident grin as his plan came together. “We go by Gravbikes.”

 

**2 nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon**

**24 th Nubulis / Drakonis**

**5:49am**

**Ravimaris Plains, Tevinter Imperial Highway Itinere 7**

Garret released the throttle slowly bringing the Trevelyan GX4 gravbike to a gentle stop as the party approached the Warden gunships last known coordinates, Varric had set up their expedition by midday and they had all been briefed before setting out at midnight and waiting at the Heleniana farming community, preparing for the electronic storm to dissipate.

The nav-data regarding the missing ship was locked into their bikes GPS as they swooped across the Ornar river and out into the plains, all air traffic in the state was monitored by KATC’s new TRACON system that used powerful radar and motion sensors connected through a cluster of VI’s that were installed in a series of nodes scattered throughout Kirkwall’s city state territory.

They could track any registered flight throughout the whole of the south coast and midlands with pinpoint accuracy, though it was left to the Kirkwall Defense Forces to track unregistered and hostile aircraft with their Airborne warning and control system that consisted of a series of regular drone patrols augmented with an array of surveillance radars that controlled the borders of the Free Marches state. The Wardens were left in the dark after their gunship disappeared from there systems, they were now clashing with the Kirkwall authorities who had deemed it a military matter and were investigating it themselves. The Grey Warden High Command were told to stand down and wait for further information,

Varric had explained during the journey that a small taskforce of Kirkwall Recon patrol units alongside a swarm of OWL sentry drones had left the city last night in the direction of the Ravimaris plains. According to Aveline another squadron of shuttles was prepared to leave at mid-morning and track the drones as they commenced their search for the crashsite.

They were now in competition with not only the guard, but from what Aveline had also informed them. A pair of D42 Baptist U-Transports carrying a platoon of Templar Force Recon Hunters had left the Gallows at dusk this morning and had headed north in the same direction as the earlier guard deployment.

Garret had no doubt that a Warden Black Operations team would most likely be deployed in Valkyrie Heavy Gunships to find their lost brothers and sisters judging by the serious response Wardens take to their own internal matters. Suffice to say they were slightly outmatched in resources; there only advantage was Varrics contact in the KATC had given them three potential crash site locations drawn from the VI’s predicted flight paths.

Now they had mounted their bikes after landing at dawn and were over 4 hours from Kirkwall on open ground, Garret had called a stop at the last coordinates and was dismounting to discuss with Varric the potential search areas.

“Hawke we are still being tailed.” Garret froze as Marian stared questioningly at Varric.

“Still Broody? Did you not think to tell us earlier!?” The elf simply ignored the question as he held Garrets eyes.

“It didn’t seem relevant they aren’t a threat to us.” Garret grasped the bridge of his nose and controlled his temper.

“Maybe not Fenris, but whoever they are communicating with could be.” Fenris snorted derisively.

"Wardens I imagine, a pair, they are well trained and have kept a steady yet non-invasive presence since we entered the plains.” Garret shook his head violently as he held back a curse.

“The Wardens have their own jurisdiction, if we are found interfering in their affairs they could arrest us or even simply kill us, they guard their secrets closely and a blackbox will have a lot of information. That is if it is even there.” Fenris turned away and glanced back down the highway.

“I have spent a long time evading Danarius’ slavers; I can lose them when we need too.” Marian gave an incredulous laugh as she gave an angry stomp before swearing.

“Wardens are selected from amongst the best each country and service has to offer, we aren’t going against some two-bit Tevinters.” Garret glanced to Varric who was marking the potential crash sights through a VI assisted rangefinder.

“Hawke relax, the Wardens won’t have launched an operation with the Guard watching them so carefully, they may have full authority on Darkspawn related incidents, but in security and policing the government comes first. It keeps them in check and reminds them of their position, can’t just have the most highly trained and armed military force in the world running free.” Varrics non-chalant tone didn’t make Garret any more comfortable, things were already complicated enough but that Blackbox could be worth its weight in gold so pushing forward was still his choice.

“Have you got any ideas Varric?” Marian gave a huff as she moved back to her bike; clearly she was not impressed at the risks they were all taking.

“I reckon the pilot must have diverted course to avoid something.” The dwarf was staring pensively as he moved to the edge of the cliff; it dropped nearly two hundred meters into the vast valley below.

Spread out before them was the Alto basin, a deserted dead zone of thick dunes that developed into a series of huge mesas creating a forest of rock that crested the horizon. The only defining feature of the area was the continuing highway as it cut across the dunes and into the pillars, once one of the main routes to Wildervale it now lay unused after the increase in Darkspawn activity during the past decade.

“If he was being tailed by something and couldn’t get a message out, those rock formations would have been the perfect place to lose them.” Garret took the rangefinder and began to measure the approximate distance. He took his reading and made a calculation.

“Two and a half miles over rough terrain, it will take us over twenty minutes to check it out.” Varric grinned as he grabbed the device from Hawke’s hand.

“Time is a wasting then, standing here.” He cheerily strolled back to his bike a rewrapped his head, pulling on his goggles he revved the throttle and took off into the valley below.

 

 

**2 nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon**

**24 th Nubulis / Drakonis**

**6:21am**

_Ravimaris Plains, Alto Basin Border_

 

 Carver smiled as the heat of the dawn sun graced his face, from his position in the troop bay he was sitting right next to the cockpit and had a glorious angle on the morning light. Taking a deep breath he looked out across the desert below as the Valkyrie led its sister in the hunt for the missing Warden watch Falcata. Glancing up he noticed apart from himself only the Commander and Hakka had removed their helmets, the rest were checking their armor, well Christensen was updating his tacpad.

According to the Commander, yesterday, just an hour before they touched down at Dantius a watch had gone off grid when en-route back to the garrison in the early morning, the Kirkwall Guard had locked the matter down and kept the Wardens in the dark about their own people. Commander Cousland had been granted authority by Chapter Master Artanus to take the team out on a search mission, ignoring the government orders. Reaper was a designated Vigilant Black Operations team, most of their work was classified and the parts that weren’t were fully denied. They acted where others couldn’t.

So ignoring the Guard they had mounted up and taken a pair of D74 HA Valkyrie Gunships out of Kirkwall at dawn, well Artanus had designated a group of Warden Pathfinders to blaze a trail and start early recon in the area of the Ravimaris plains, the chapter master had asked Reaper to take point and find the missing operatives of Falcata. A team of four Pathfinder patrols had deployed late last night in preparation for a S&R mission, mounted on gravbikes the recon specialists had begun a series of search patterns in an attempt to discern the gunships location, but during their recent conference between Warden high command it had become obvious that something sinister had happened and it was likely that foul play was involved in the disappearance of Falcata.

Now, well coordinating with the pathfinders on the ground, Vigilants 21 and 27 were heading north at full speed, with a Hellfire Drone providing overwatch in case of emergencies. The updated Valkyries and Hellfire were all working off grid, with Corin and a second AI screening their presence from KATC, suffice to say no one knew they were out here and it had to stay that way.

“Reaper actual this is Outlaw 3, how copy?” Cousland placed his finger against his earpiece as his other hand held his helmet securely in his lap.

“Solid copy outlaw 3, what’s the word?” Emile gave Carver a nod as he placed his helmet on and began to check over his M319 Thunderhammer, a three clip break-action grenade launcher that was equipped with multiple EMP fragmentation grenades. It was Hakka’s workhorse weapon and he backed it up with a short barrelled Drakon ACR sporting an underslung shotgun, he was Carvers partner and the Watches CQC expert alongside the Commander.

“We have four foot mobiles mounted on grav bikes headed northwest across the Alto Basin, we are keeping our distance but they are moving fast.” Cousland gave Christensen a questionable look as the Warden Constable linked his tacpad with the Hellfire drone.

“Understood, continue pursuit. But don’t make your presence known, we don’t know what they are up to in the area but keep a close watch. I’m redeploying the Hellfire to your AO; I’m authorising direct action if they become hostile. How copy?” Carver shifted uneasily a Hellfire RQ1 carried twelve AGM 114 Inferno missiles and could annihilate a full force of Darkspawn in one move, whoever that group was the Commander was prepared to deal with them decisively.

“Solid copy, we will be in touch, Outlaw 3 out.” Cousland turned to Carver and gave a quick smirk before unfastening his harness and moving towards the cockpit as he spoke with the pilots.

“Commander, looks like Arkadian 33 broke cover and –“Christensen was out of his seat instantly as he grabbed the edge of the cockpit door.

“Lad, we have a problem. That group that Outlaw 3 is tailing is well known to us.” Carver peered round the corner to see Cousland’s sceptical look.

His left hand pulsed at the palm causing him to flatten it and allow Corins image to appear. “Commander, Lanius asked me to check for recorded rental permits of Gravbikes in Kirkwall in the last two days, after failing to find more than a pair that was linked we moved onto manifests of cargo shuttles operating out of the docks.” Cousland nodded for Lanius to continue.

“On a hunch I ran a check for air traffic heading north out of Kirkwall, crossed it with the manifest inventories and found a group of four Gravbikes being deployed to a farm community just short of Itinere 7. The freighter was hired by Andvar Bloom.” Couslands eyes flashed red as he fought to control his temper, Lanius didn’t even flinch ignoring the abnormal reaction and passing him the tacpad.

“Andvar Bloom is an alias used by none other than Varric Tethras, no doubt that blackbox is worth its price in leverage and he wants to make a trade for something. Makers sake Varric!” he smashed his fist against the side of the door as he stalked back into the troop bay and took his seat.

“Vigilant 21 break formation and move to a 3 mile holding pattern north of Outlaw 3” Cousland passed the tacpad back to Lanius as Lyna checked her Carbon-impact arrows, placing them back in the quiver attached to her thigh.

“Understood, 21 moving to egress” Carver watched as Vigilant 21 performed a tight barrel role behind 27 and accelerated forward with its afterburners ignited.

“Outlaw 3, this is Reaper actual. How copy?” Cousland grasped the side of the seat quickly as Carver continued to watch 21 disappear into the distance.

“Solid copy, send traffic actual.”

“Vigilant 21 is moving to support, continue pursuit. We are following up now and will need you as an overwatch for us to safely take down that group.” There was a pause in communication as Cousland began to grip the seat harder.

“Reaper actual be advised, we have eyes on the crash site, I repeat we have eyes on.” Carver’s stomach clenched as he thought of his siblings interfering in Warden matters, Cousland was not known to be forgiving or merciful.

“Well that saves us some trouble.” Hakka gave a thumbs up as Cousland let out a deep breath.

“Understood, fall back to outer markers and deploy a navbeacon. I want you set up to provide cover for our approach. How copy?”

“Solid copy we will be ready actual.”

“21, Reaper actual continue on course but give that group a fly by, I want them to know we mean business.”

“Understood Commander.”

“Looks like our old friend is still as manipulative as ever.” Cousland gave a grim smile before placing his helmet on, Carver glanced up as Lanius spoke. He had no idea the veteran knew Varric as well.

“No surprise. Alright Reaper weapons check. Weapons are free but let’s not telegraph our intentions. We go in, secure the area and the Tethras group. Locate the Blackbox and any signs of Falcata before neutralizing the Drakes remains. Extraction in less than ten mikes.” With nods of accordance Carver placed his helmet on, this was a poor situation stuck between his two families.

 

**2 nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon**

**24 th Nubulis / Drakonis**

**6:27am**

_Ravimaris Plains, Alto Basin_

 

Garret glanced left as Marian accelerated ahead of him, in the morning sun the remains of the Warden gunship In the dunes ahead glowed brightly. “Looks like we found our prize Hawke and those Wardens aren’t in sight.”

Garret grinned at Varrics tone of glee, that blackbox could give them a fair amount of leverage with the Cousland knowing the wardens would negotiate for it. He knew that they were a powerful force to have at your back and in the cutthroat environment of Kirkwalls politics, one needed their advantages. However that grin fell as the ground around them shook, Garret glanced over his shoulder as Marian cursed loudly over the radio.

“Fuck Garret, we are in major trouble now.” Garret locked his eyes as a Warden Valkyrie roared overhead clouding them in dust as it continued on past the crash site , it carried on instead of turning as Garret brought the bike to a stop just fifteen metres short of the wreckage. He glanced quizzically to Varric who was dismounting quickly; the dwarf removed his headgear and gestured to the wreckage frantically.

“They _know_ we are here, we have to move now. That blackbox is all that stands between us and the high calibre chain gun on that gunship.” Garret threw his over suit down on the ground as he grabbed his Veridium force blade and sheathed it across his back, grabbing his guns and pack he set off after Varric with Marian and Fenris at his back.

“Garret this is a bad idea we should turn back, those Wardens will ignore us surely if we leave now.” Garret gave a quick shake of his head, Grey Wardens guarded their secrets closely if they felt the group had seen or interfered they were as good as dead.

He could hear Marians curse of disapproval as they reached the wreckage, Varric was already dismantling the bottom of the cockpit in is search.

“Marian, Fenris with me we need a quick perimeter, Varric how long?” Hawke pushed down the anxiety, they were no doubt a powerful group, having experienced the dangers of Kirkwall and braving the Deep Roads during the Tethras expedition but a Watch of Wardens supported by a gunship was a touch too much. They couldn’t handle that effectively even with Marians full power at their disposal, negotiation was their best bet.

The sands of the dune shifted as the increasing vibrations signaled another aircraft closing in, right from their bikes directions another Valkyrie descended just short of their vehicles. Garret steeled himself; he’d fought Darkspawn, Templars, mercenaries and monstrous demons. Wardens still bled just like anything else.

As the cloud of dust reached its crescendo they could only hear the roar of the gunships thrusters as it held position above the ground, through the dense fog of the sand he could see the shadowed forms of six figures moving through the small storm. As the first crossed through into their view he felt like he was going to be sick, any Ferelden would recognize the crest on the right shoulder pad of that armor.

The markings of a laurel wreath with a blue dragon behind it was synonymous with one of Thedas’ most famous families. The Couslands. The last line of House Aurelias and the only remaining lineage of the Dragons Blood left in the known world, famous for their martial prowess and skill at arms.

It is said in legends that Andraste alongside the Maker granted the Dragons Blood to three houses of Almarri people for their part in destroying the foul Tevinter empire since then over the years the houses of Drakon and Typhon fell leaving only Aurelias with which the Couslands are the last. Now one remains in the aftermath of the Blight and he was moving with purpose towards them.

“Brother that’s Aeden Cousland! What-“ Garret cut Marian off quickly.

“Enough, stay calm we can discuss this and stay alive.” Cousland was flanked by five other heavily armed wardens all bearing the sign of a hooded skull. Reaper was the remnants of the Heroes of Ferelden and was regarded as one of the most decorated military units in recent history, they had endured numerous conflicts and fought through situations the Garret wouldn't even be able to comprehend.

A lithe female with a large Dalish composite bow stood to the edge keeping a clear eye on the horizon while a huge shield wielding Warden guarded the left. At Couslands shoulder was another two Wardens armed with assault rifles and one had a AT7 dual missile launcher on his back. The final Warden with a with a matte black full face visor stood with a vicious grenade launcher at the rear and seemed to be assessing the area as he communicated with the others by headset.

Cousland strode forward, his hardsuit was clearly in quality condition and well cared for, it was colored with a dark azure blue paint and lined with silver across the edges of the plate, dark grey attachments were mounted on top of a black under suit that fully encompassed his body and the flare of kinetic barriers was visible as the sand moved aside as he walked. His helmet had a gold visor that glinted in the sun with a small communications transceiver in the right side; he had multiple sections of webbing attached to his armour, a huge 10 inch knife mounted on his left chest collar piece and a large force blade across his back alongside the butt of a rifle.

“ _Garret Hawke_ … I’ve heard a lot about you in my time in Kirkwall. Influential, powerful... _ruthless_. You’re rather _popular_.” Garret tampered down his anxiety and he licked his dry lips.

“Warden Commander Cousland, it’s an _honor_ to meet the Hero of Fereldan.” The relaxed posture dropped as Couslands form became tense, his frame was coiled tight ready for action.

Garret couldn’t help but grasp his pistol as Marian shifted uneasily at the group’s presence.

“Let’s _drop_ the pleasantries, where is _he_?” Garret shifted subconsciously, putting himself in between Cousland and the crash.

“ _Bad_ _choice_ Hawke, I _really_ _don’t_ want to kill you.” Marian had grasped her staff of her back and thrown up a barrier in an instant, Cousland didn’t even flinch as she leveled a threatening stance to cast.

“Miss Hawke, don’t even try it. Perhaps you should check your position; you don’t have any advantage here.” Garret could see her shaking slightly as her nerves were on edge, that gunship was still hovering above their bikes and as he looked back to Marian his heart stopped.

“Alright, alright! We don’t want bloodshed, please call them off.” Marian gave a quizzical glance at the fear in Garrets voice, it wasn’t often that he lost control of a situation but this was a rushed and poorly planned expedition that had gone horribly wrong.

“Marian your heart.” She glanced down to see the tell-tale markers of two rangefinder lasers, glancing up and following the red glimmer she probably understood that the tall mesa to the east obviously had a pair of snipers set up on it.

“Bring him here Hawke, he and I need another _chat_.” Marian gave him another questioning glance before paling slightly.

“ _Varric_ , we have a slight _problem_ , this isn’t just another random team of Wardens.” His response of the radio was short.

“ _Shit_ , _ok I don’t have the blackbox yet but I’m coming out_.” Garret blew out a sigh as he heard the dwarf scrambling out the wreckage behind him.

“Aeden… this isn’t what it looks like.” Cousland sighed as he pulled his helmet off.

“It never is Varric.”

 

**2 nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon**

**24 th Nubulis / Drakonis**

**6:33am**

_Ravimaris Plains, Alto Basin – Arkadian 33 Crashsite_

 

It had been a long time since Marian Hawke felt truly out of her depth, even in the Deep Roads whilst trapped in that Primeval Thaig she could rely on her intelligence and magic to keep her safe and give her a chance at a fair fight. Watching her brother and Varric with Warden Commander Cousland calmly trying to resolve the tense situation left her on edge, she couldn’t help but feel this had been one huge mistake as she had no control here.

When he pulled his helmet off, everything came together. The man she’d seen in the Hanged Man that night had good reason to keep himself incognito; it wasn’t every day that one of Thedas most famous heroes came after your family.

“ _Look_ , you and I both know you weren’t gonna help us. We _needed_ the leverage.” Cousland clenched his fists but seemed to remain calm.

“I am now a Grey Warden Varric.” His tone was flat yet had a chilling undertone. “I can’t get involved with matters regarding the Qunari, _we_ are apolitical.”

“ _Bullshit_ , they are working on something. Haven’t you heard the rumors, 'an entire division' of armed Qunari Warriors have been sat in the Eluthrois Harbour for nearly three years. They aren’t waiting for an evacuation force they’re searching for something! It’s only a matter of time before they take direct action to find it.” Cousland shook his head wearily, gesturing to his right a slightly shorter Warden equipped in similar armor stepped up, his helmet was taller and had a larger visor that gave the impression of an eagle. He had the marking of a Warden Constable and was clearly the second in command.

“And we can’t intervene… it could cause an international crisis with Par Vollen if Wardens were se-“

Marian heard the radio crackle as Cousland’s helmet was immediately on. The Wardens were already spreading out.

“Reaper actual, Vigilant 21 – Tally multiple hostiles! You have Darkspawn entering the AO two clicks to the east”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both groups band together to hold back the Darkspawn as they work frantically to secure the blackbox and retreat from the valley.

##  _Act 1: Inception_

###  _Chapter5:True Defiance  
_

 

 

 **Codex:** _Grey Wardens: Vigilant Commandos_

_The Grey Warden order comprises of a huge variety of experienced soldiers from all walks of life and a multitude of different organizations, the requirements for admission into the order are incredibly high and warden recruiters assess candidates rigorously while they serve as initiates for a chapter before being selected to either undergo the joining procedure or be dismissed from the orders service._

_Though the wardens require every new addition to the order to be chosen carefully it is not uncommon for them to take pre-tainted soldiers or other high skilled individuals and use the joining procedure as a means of saving them regardless of their record and abilities, Grey Wardens are famed throughout Thedas for being some of the most highly disciplined and skilled soldiers in the known world but inside the order there are further levels of merit bestowed upon the very best individuals in each chapter._

_The Vigilant commission is awarded to only the most skilled candidates by a Warden Commander or any further senior hierarchy within the order, wardens that have either shown to have served with distinction, performed admirably in combat or have displayed great potential are given the opportunity to join the Grey Task program and if they agree, they are redeployed to a series of classified training facilities scattered throughout Thedas._

_For a full six months they are taught in a mixture of environments under incredibly stressful situations relying on their natural prowess, initiative and ability to carry them through the tests, the program focuses on combat expertise and leadership whilst instructing their charges in everything from linguistics, trauma care and basic VTOL piloting to combat diving and advanced mountaineering and caving._

_Once they finish the program exams assessments  and are awarded their silver shield tags and then must serve under another Vigilant as the senior wardens apprentice for up to a year before being given the complete commendation and are awarded the full status of a Grey Warden Vigilant Commando. It is not unheard of for an individual with a large amount of field experience prior to joining the wardens that has performed admirably in their role to be honored with the accolade if the chapter master of their host nation agrees._

_Vigilant Commandos are expected to carry out the most dangerous operations from directly raiding Darkspawn hives in daring strikes far below in the Deep Roads to infiltrating and performing force recon amongst heavily occupied Darkspawn territory when they venture onto the surface._

_These elite wardens also serve as a black operations force inside their host chapter, their work is highly classified even inside the order and chapter masters have been known to use them in a multitude of roles outside of fighting the Darkspawn including close protection, raids against smugglers and even assassinations of targets that are interfering with the orders role in Thedas._

__\--From Warden Codex: **Grey Warden Specialized Units** , by Warden-Scribe Talmont_ _

__

**2 nd Millennium 9:34 Dragon**

**25 th Nubulis / Drakonis**

**6:35am**

_Ravimaris Plains, Alto Basin – Arkadian 33 Crashsite_

“ _Reaper actual, Vigilant 21 – Tally multiple hostiles! You have Darkspawn entering the AO two clicks to the east_ ”

Marian drew in a harsh breath and clasped her staff tightly; she glanced to Garret who muttered a prayer under his breath. His beard was matted with sweat as his eyes continuously darted to the gravbikes below the hovering Valkyrie, she met his strained look with a decisive shake of her head. He levelled an intense glare of disapproval before his shoulder was grasped by a large gauntlet, it spun his body round fast, dragging him eye to eye with the distinctive helm of Warden Commander Cousland.

"We _hold_ this position Hawke, if you make a run for those Gravbikes, I'll have that gunship tear you apart... _understood_?" Garret held his gaze, unwavering, as he clenched his fists.

"Your more than well equipped to handle a roaming band of Darkspawn, isn't that your _job,_ _warden?_ " Her brother wasn't known for his impulse control, she watched anxiously as he spat the last of his words, receiving a hand to his throat as his heavy frame was lifted effortlessly by a couple inches from the ground with the commander cutting of his airway.

"We are more than _able_ , but it wasn't a request. You can either get on my six and ready your weapon or I will conscript your powerful _apostate_ sister and leave you in the dirt to die with the spawn. Your choice." He threw Garret to the floor with a snarl before twisting round and calling his specialist over.

Marian felt her heart race, if Garret had a weakness it was family. Having already lost Da', then Bethany and more recently Carver she knew he would buckle in the face of Cousland threatening him with her fate.

"Wh-" He spluttered slightly as he drew in a deep breath and steadied his shaking knees. "Where do you need us?" Cousland glanced back and cast an assessing gaze over their small group.

"The elf is on the left with Lyna on the high ground; support her as she targets the alphas and emissaries." Marian watched fascination as the graceful lithe form of the female warden bounded up the rock-face of an outcrop that sat thirty meters up, Fenris followed without question as he quickly checked over his long rifle. The warden bowman equipped a huge collapsible Dalish composite bow from her back and readied a fragmentation tipped arrow as she drew a firm stance from her perch.

Her hardsuit was a dark azure like the rest of the watch with carefully engraved elvish shoulder pads of blue embossed ironbark and her curved plate gauntlets had small white elvhen script flowing elegantly down them in a pattern, her armor was formfitting and consisted of light scaleplates that were clearly flexible and allowed easy movement combined with a drakes skin cloak that would absorb shrapnel whilst remain light weight. 

She had a large quiver across her back filled with specially tipped arrows and another drop leg styled one that held over a dozen standard armor piercing projectiles attached to her thigh. Along her lower back she had a bullpup assault rifle and a pair of pistols holstered at her hip and the back of her left shoulder respectively.  She was well armed to say the least as she stood silently marking the spawn’s possible approaches while Fenris clamoured to another sniper point further along the small cliff.

"Hawke, you and your sister are with _me_ , we will hold the right flank further along the dunes and skirmish any larger groups to prevent them from surrounding us." Marian quickly inventoried her supplies as she cycled her Adruil SA-32 handgun and checked over her armor before sidling up to Garret's left; he had a customized Longbar AW-431 Light machine gun that he used religiously and had been his primary weapon since its purchase on emerging from the Tethras expedition.  Across his back he had sheathed the veridium tipped force blade that had been da's since Garret had been born, the family weapon had been reforged and honed relentlessly by her brother and could cut through steel like a hot knife through butter.

 “Pavel, assist Varric and recover that Blackbox from the wreckage, _now!_.” He raised his hand to his transceiver, signalling the squad to move quickly, the warden in question grasped Varric's shoulder as he guided the dwarf back toward the crashsite.

"Stay alive Aeden, everyone knows heroic stands are better if the protagonist lives." Waving of the dwarfs jovial line, Cousland nodded to Pavel as the heavily armed Warden passed his commander a stack of proximity mines that Cousland attached to his lower back, then taking off after Varric as the pair clambered into the downed Drakes cockpit.

She could see as he moved that Pavel had thicker plate with armored joints that overlapped the more exposed areas of his undersuit, his helmet had a larger visor and a simple empty attachment for an additional scope or rangefinder that could be lowered from atop the helmet. His asymmetrical shoulder pads had a large blast shield that would protect his helm as he lined up shots on his left, while his right was a simple hub covering that likely contained transceivers and instruments for a detonators and timers. Armed with a dual barreled AT37 missile launcher and a short stock A29 Arda Carbine that had an underslung grenade launcher for fire support, he filled the role of explosives specialist well considering the multiple bandoliers of grenades strewn across his chest and waist.

“ _27 provide CAS for the ground team, 21 screen that force and buy us time!”_ Aeden whipped round quickly as he detached a small chip from the back of his neck and gesturing his second over from the wreckage of a wing that he was sat on. 

“ _27 copies Commander, moving to overwatch_.” The Valkyrie ascended quickly and gave a cursory circuit of the area before settling in above the crashsite lining up a clear view over the exposed area.

The Warden Constable quickly dashed to his side retrieving the small device and interfacing it with his own helmet. “Lanius sync Corin with the Hellfire; I want direct AGM fire on those targets.” Cousland grasped the man and gave a quick shoulder hug as they regarded each other. Lanius was slightly shorter and his armor was more worn with a pair of gouges on the breastplate.

His helm was taller with an additional hardpoint capping it, the visor was wider with a triangular jaw guard and more refined angles. His silverite griffon shoulderpad contrasted with the large Anderfell kukri knife attached to his opposite side with additional commendation markings across his chest that gave an indication of authority and experience from the obviously older warden. He released the commander with a gentle knocking of helmets, placing his M47 Astyr battle rifle across his back and withdrawing a vidpad that began an interface program.

"Copy that lad, link up initiated. I'll call out targets as I go after this is fully synced to my hud. I'll be just a moment." The man took a knee as his fingers danced across the screen; Marian studied the images of a drone’s variable thermographic camera as it tagged multiple Darkspawn as they sprinted across the sands.

  “ _Commander, 21, we have multiple groups of Spawn bearing on your position we count twenty lower spawn moving on your position!._ ”

 “Outlaw 3, we have multiple Darkspawn approaching the crash site, you are cleared to redeploy to the west and provide fire support.” Marian could only guess that he was speaking with the snipers that had targeted her earlier, she took a deep calming breath as the small group jogged to the overlook that crested the highest dune.

 “ _Copy actual, we just sent our coordinates back to Kirkwall HighCom; sat link dish is established at the base of the mesa to the south.”_ Cousland moved quick in a determined run as he sprinted to crest a rocky outcrop less than fifty metres ahead of the wreckage with herself, Garret and the remaining two wardens.

 “Reaper defensive formation, check your sight lines. "Cousland rose up to the edge of bluff as he looked over the field towards the mesas that the spawn had emerged from.

“Hakka and Rook take the centre field, keep them clear of the site and buy as much time as we need to recover that Blackbox.” At the Wardens nods the larger one carrying the shield pushed forward to a small pit on the more exposed plain and deployed his shield into the sand, equipping a powerful shotgun he moved into position alongside the grenade launcher wielding Warden.

Rook was close to 6'1 with a huge build equipped with a powerful shotgun, thick carapace style armor with an enhanced power reactor that emitted a deep violet light as his shields flared from the sand that was kicked up by the winds, with a darker shade of blue almost becoming black, his hardsuit was in pristine condition with kicks or substantial marks suggesting its recent purchase. The armor was thicker on the chest and thighs with a firm neckguard that protected his throat, his helm was reinforced at the edges with black metal hardpoints that surrounded a gold t-shaped visor, it had a series of rangefinders and lights on the left side with a small transceiver on the right. His left wrist contained a tacpad well his right had a bandolier of shotgun rounds strewn across the underside, on his left thigh was a second strip of specialized ammo that cascading in an array of colors to his knee. Around his waist were multiple stun grenades, his sidearm handcannon, a large knife that ran down the right leg and finally an assortment of clips for the smg holstered across his shoulder.

Marian stood back and observed the wardens setting up their perimeter as Cousland directed the man known as Hakka to rally on him, Garret was studying their actions intensely as he seemed to catalog their ideas for holding back the Darkspawn, her brother was meticulous in learning the best strategies and tactics for combat before adapting them for his own use.

“ _Commander 21 recommends mission abort and immediate extraction, Spawn is still coming out from the hollows. We are seeing close to sixty now_.” The two wardens shared a quick look that was indecipherable behind their helmets; Marian’s heart was pumping they were outnumbered six to one so far and though holding the high ground with support would never be able to prevent being overrun from that many Darkspawn if there numbers kept increasing.

“Negative 21 that Blackbox has been marked as a priority 1 asset; we need to know what happened to those wardens and how the hell that Drake went down.” Hakka had already began scattering proximity mines about the small rocks that provided miniscule cover across the approach to their position, Cousland was locked in conversation with the pilot as Marian began slowly focusing and preparing her spells.

“Lanius, Hellfire is cleared, weapons free, I repeat weapons free. Take out those caves.” Above them a pair of blazing missiles trailed across the cloudless sky, dipping down and dropping directly on the forest of mesas straight ahead. The violent vibrations followed the huge explosion that ignited over their sightlines kicking up debris and dust over a kilometre from their position.

“ _Actual 21, good effect on target. We have- Standby_.” Cousland cursed as Garret threw him a look. She could see the tension in her brothers jaw as he grinded his teeth before flashing her a macabre smile, it didn’t bode well that he was still so uncomfortable, Garret was well versed in combat and to see him so on edge left her nervous as well.

 “That isn’t good.” Marian could see the first Darkspawn breaking free of the group as they reached maybe half a kilometre from their position as they darted amongst the dunes, above them a thick cloud of dark particles and spores protected them from the bright sun as it blotted out the daylight.

 “ _Actual, we have more Darkspawn moving out of caves two hundred meters east of the primary, and Ladar has more moving to the north, you can’t hold this many sir._ ” Cousland shifted slightly as his helm darted looks between the groups of spawn that had become prevalent as they charged forward.

 “ _21 egress back to the site and join 27 in CAS for the ground team; we aren’t leaving without that box._ ” Garret threw up his hands in frustration, the Darkspawn vanguard was already taking losses as anti-material rounds from the Warden snipers decapitated their leaders, the smaller Hurlocks and genlocks began to slow there run as the leaders were efficiently executed in a visceral display of brain matter and skull fragments.

 “ _Copy actual, 21 is redeploying to target, be advised we are now taking small arms fire. Last flyby indicated three ogre thornbacks moving west towards the site at grid 734546 direction 1100 metres.”_ Garret rolled his shoulders nervously as he gave a reassuring squeeze to Marian that she returned with a shaky smile.

Ogres were viscous enough creatures built of pure muscle and bone that could snap a man in two with one hand, thornbacks were a further mutation that had huge bone plates coated in jagged spikes across their back, chest and wrists. They barrelled into enemy lines and crushed everything underfoot in a rampage of sheer blood rage; the near invincible living tanks were only vulnerable to incendiaries that cooked them within their own carapaces.

 “Lanius put a second pair of ATM’s on those ogres we can’t risk them breaking our lines and separating us for the Hurlocks and genlocks.” Marian grasped her staff tightly as she watched the first arrow from the elven Warden fly free, impaling itself in an emissary at the front of a forward group of spawn before detonating in a cloud of razor sharp shrapnel shredding the nearby genlocks in a mist of dark tainted gore that coated the survivors, it left the few standing creatures maimed and bleeding as they struggled to regroup.

“standby, standby. Cleared hot, weapons free.” The bark of Couslands M47 Astyr BR repeated as he took a standing firing stance on the rockface, picking off the forward Darkspawn. Marian joined him alongside Garret as they began to lay down fire on the advancing spawn, she swung her staff ignited fireballs in their midst as there advance slowed under the combined hellfire and bullets. Cousland fired precise bursts that tore through the weak points of their bone carapace armor aiming for their necks and thighs and leaving them to bleed out in the dirt as more of their brethren climbed over their fallen kin.

Another huge burst of violent explosions rocked the edge of her vision as the Hellfire drone had eliminated the Ogres with its payload. _“Lad down to seven missiles, syncing the Hellfire with Corin fully and relaying him, I’m moving to you.”_ More spawn were swarming the open area of the dunes as they entered the central killzone, they were cut down brutally under an array of arrows, bullets and shotgun shells as the bodies began to pile up.

 “Copy Lanius, 21 status?” The scream of the Valkyrie as it tore down the outskirts of the horde sounded alongside the rattling of its chain gun, the HE rounds tore into the smaller Darkspawn obliterating the right flank of the horde as they scrambled to return fire with a mixture of spike rifles and acid cannons.

 “ _On your 3 Commander providing cover_.” Marian tightened up her barriers as the return fire of the Darkspawn increased, the jagged munitions from their devourer rifles impacted with her magical barrier spraying acid and shrapnel that cut through and painted across her personal kinetic shields.

 Ducking to cover she jabbed herself with a lyrium vial and focused on the high as it entered her blood before rising back up the bluff she embraced the rush of power and channelled her next ability, the two Wardens at the forefront now had Darkspawn advancing less than fifty metres from their position as the monsters began to overwhelm them with sheer numbers. She unleashed a violent wave of fire that swept across the forefront shielding them as they rabbited back to the edge of the dunes just twenty metres short of the crashsite. “Pavel what’s our status!?”

 She could hears Couslands voice clear as he continued to provide accurate fire, he was calm and collected as he scored a number of headshots before reloading faster than she could blink and planting a grenade at a huge hurlocks feet that detonated in a blast of dark crimson and orange.

 “ _Last stage, just deactivating the explosive failsafe’s. Five minutes._ ” He gave an affirmative as he gestured to Lyna to fall back, her arrows had rained death on the Darkspawn emissaries and not one corrupted mage had managed to pull through the hordes advancing line.

 “ _Copy, Lyna on me. Hawkes stay with Lanius._ ” Garret gave a nod as he began to supress a group of shrieks that were attempting to flank the outcrop, Marian brought her staff down to the ground as the earth ripped open ahead of them, and she drew it in a firm circle as molten rock spewed from the cracks gathering under the forward spawn. She finally threw her left hand up as magma short forth from the split earth dousing nearly twelve monstrosities in the liquid stone reducing them to melted flesh and bone.

 “Nice work lass” She gave the Senior Warden a grin as he shredded the remaining genlocks with his LMG, he fired a series of bursts and she knew his clip had incendiaries mixed in with his 7.62’s. The multiple detonations left the spawn running as they were ignited in liquid kerosene that obliterated the unarmored creatures instantly.

 “On me, we need to move” Garret grasped her shoulder before taking off after the Warden; they weaved amongst the spike rifle fire before a detonation of seething hot plasma to her left threw her to the ground. Over the muffled sounds of gunfire she could hear Garett calling her name from cover, a dense layer of choking black smoke had engulfed the area only a few meters ahead hiding most of the raging battlefield. Through the darkness a huge alpha Darkspawn walked through holding a jagged greatsword cast of metal laced bone and armored in scavenged human armor and mutated carapace, spotting her it snarled and roared as it charged forward.

 Marian scrambled back clutching in vain for her staff as more Darkspawn came through the haze of smoke, a Hurlock raised its twisted organic rifle  before an arrow punctured its skull before detonating in a burst of violent electricity frying the surrounding spawn and stunning the alpha who tripped forward. Its primitive teethed helm smashed into the ground as it screamed before dragging its self-up, Marian grasped her staff and rolled as it brought down its greatword in a sloppy swing missing her by inches. She twisted and swung the bladed end across its arm, tearing through the poorly held together armor and slicing apart the muscle.

It threw a violent back hand with its free arm knocking her away before rotating its body and swinging round with its blade, she threw herself backwards and waited for the blade to slice across her chest but heard a violent scrape of metal at the last moment.

As she opened her eyes she was met with an imposing sight, Cousland had met the blade with his force sword and gave a vicious snarl to the creature; she could see the famous Starfang, the mythic blade that had slain a corrupted god. It emitted an almost ethereal blue incandescent flare from the very material it was forged from, it resonated with power as it seemed to shatter its primitive counterpart shearing the spawns blade in half. The Valkyrie above opened up with a series of missiles that crashed through the smoke detonating in a blaze of orange and clearing the fog.

 In the confusion Marian was knocked to floor by the unexpected attack, the alpha stumbled forward and Cousland took his advantage, slamming his head into the alphas helmet and the darting forward faster than she had seen a man in armor move, ducking under its arm and rotating quickly, and then thrusting his blade through its neck. The creature gave a gargled roar of pain as it clutched at the tip of the sword through its throat; he drove a powerful kick to its back drawing the blade clear as the twitching body fell to the floor with black tainted fluid poured out the wound. In one decisive move he sheathed his blade and turned with his pistol barking out of a pair of shots at two genlocks that had rushed through the previous missile explosions, painting the ground with their brains.

 He grasped her right hand and dragged her up, shielding her body as a volley of bio-spikes ricocheted of his shields before they shattered, he cursed before dragging her clear into another small series of tall rocks just short of their previous overwatch. He swapped out his pistol for his rifle and waited as his shields flared in a shimmer of gold before restoring; Marian checked herself over seeing no wounds and gave him a grateful yet unsure smile that he acknowledged with a grunt.

 “Aim for the flesh at the neck or between the gaps in the carapace at their hips and lower chest.” Marian nodded quickly as she fought to catch her breath, it was alarming to see him not even breathing hard considering he was swapping cover and forcing the spawn back all at such a fast pace.

 “ _Commander Outlaw 3, we are at status black on ammo. Redeploying to the crash site for extraction with your team, uplink to HighCom complete patching you through now.”_ Cousland grasped his transceiver quickly, shielding his helm as the stone pillar he leaned against was shattered in a hail of acid coated barbs.

 “Solid copy, excellent work Outlaw 3. See you at the rally point out.” His palm glowed blue as it flashed several times before a tiny hologram appeared in his hand.

 “Commander Uplink established, connecting to Overlord now.” Marian glanced out of cover as the Valkyries kept up their cannon fire as the Darkspawn scrambled to fight them off with their newly deployed mounted spore cannons.

 “ _Reaper Actual, Overlord. Send traffic._ ” Marian blew a sigh of relief as Cousland threw a cluster grenade back out into the fray, to hear confirmation of possible help eased her frayed nerves as she twisted with her staff and began picking off lone spawn that popped out of cover in a desperate bid to dislodge the pair from their position.

 “Overlord, this is Reaper lead we are at condition 1. We have Darkspawn at our position.” Marian focused on regaining her mana as Cousland continued to lay down fire on the stragglers that came through the next wave of the gunships HE cannon rounds.

 “ _Solid copy lead, status of target?”_ The air around them was thick with the scent of decay and blood, smoke and charred flesh made it difficult to breathe comfortably and the sun was fully shrouded by the spawn spore clouds that preceded their next advance.

 “Intact, Blackbox is in process of being recovered, no bodies found and status of the Drake is uncertain.” Marian looked across the open ground as her brother and Fenris had regrouped with the other Wardens and were holding the central bluff that the downed Drake lay against on the opposite side of the small hill.

 “ _Understood, AI Corin has relayed coordinates and situation intel. Strike package has been authorized, relay far support request now_.” Marian looked over at Cousland, his armor was pitted in scorch marks and had two deep impact gouges on his right chestplate. He was breathing heavier now as the spawn pressed hard, his hands were steady as he lined up another shot and lacerated a hurlocks thigh shredding the muscle before splitting its skull as it fell to a knee with a single burst in a display of disturbing ease.

 “Danger close, 200 metres. Moving to RV alpha now.”

 “ _Copy far support is two mikes to target standby be advised Chapter Master is awaiting line of communication for situation update._ ” Cousland nodded to Marian.

 “Understood, when we egress with extraction Corin will patch us through. Reaper out” He turned to Marian directly as he checked his ammo, before yelling over the furious sounds of the spawn retaliation fire against the wardens position thirty meters across from them.

“Hawke on my six, we are gonna move to the crashsite. On three.” He crouched low and assumed a sprint start.

 “Three!” He took off with Marian in pursuit before pausing half way to lay down cover fire, twisting fast and going down to one knee he drew their fire as she ran ahead and leapt over the apex of dune rolling down the sand and stopping just short of the first parts of scorched wreckage.

 Cousland followed shortly as he fired several controlled bursts before descending the hill, her brother and Fenris were already moving the wing of the downed Valkyrie to provide cover for the last fifty metres between them and the approaching horde.

 “ _Commander 21 we are taking heavy fire, there are Plasmic cannon mounted ogres in the valley. We’ve taken damage to the right wing and have to fall back._ ” Marian glanced at Cousland without the Valkyrie fire support they would be overwhelmed in minutes.

 “Shit.” He turned his head the rest of Reaper who had moved to a defensive posture In the brief pause in fighting. “Understood move to RV victor and extract Outlaw 3.”

 “ _Copy_ ,” the Gunships both turned and maneuvered away from the site and out of the anti aircraft fire from the spore cannons. She could see everyone was now breathing hard as they fought to regain their stamina for the final stand. “Pavel, Three! Where the fucking hell is that box?”

 “ _We have to cut it out. The crash has warped the outer casing and jammed it in we need two more minutes_.” The Wardens as all cursed Cousland slammed his fist against the fuselage next to him, before chuckling lightly at the simultaneous swear words adding some much needed levity to the situation.

 “Corin clear whatever ogres are close by with the Hellfire, full payload. We _need_ time.” At his affirmative the remaining missiles burst through the clouds and dropped onto the Darkspawn in rapid succession, obliterating the other side of the dunes only a couple hundred yards from them. Marian covered her eyes and could feel the violent wave of heat cross her face as the entire ground shook from the explosions, a huge column of sand, dust and smoke rose less than three hundred metres away as the group remained steady with their weapons ready.

 “ _Commander this is Talon 1, we have flight of 5, coming in fast from the east. Payload is clear, danger close has been authorized, how copy?._ ” Marian gave Garret nervous look as he grasped her in a firm hug before taking position at her left.

 “Solid Copy, be advised ground team is in direct AO, awaiting hot extraction. Provide non-high yield fire support until all teams are clear from target zone, how Copy?” Marian focused on her mana as she heard the distinctive cries of the spawn regrouping; Fenris had his long rifle placed on the turbine of the wreckage with his bipod set up.

 “ _Solid copy Reaper actual, we are coming in hot, will proceed with gun run to cover your extraction.”_ Marian glanced over to Lyna as she pulled back her bow with a warhead tipped arrow, she was down to only three but still had her backup ACR. Her thigh quiver was empty and her remaining three arrows were all on her back, she could see the strength of her stance as she held the arrow ready.

 “ _Reaper actual this is Darkstar 090, we have been approved for bombing run in the vicinity of your AO please advise_.”

 “Copy 090, attack direction east. Standing by for confirmation of payload.” Cousland reloaded his rifle quickly as he slammed in a fresh magazine.

“ _Commander, 090 we have confirmation for the deployment of 2000 pound JDAMS how copy_?”

 “ _Solid Copy, move to holding pattern 090 and await fire support coordinates_.”

 “Contact!” The first Spawn came over the ridge as an emissary behind it weaved a powerful electric spell and ignited the ground around them in bolts of lightning that smashed the wreckage showering the team in shards of superheated metal and sparks, ignoring Varrics curse Marian threw up her strongest Barrier and watched as more Hurlocks came over the rise firing wildly at their position. As more and more gathered Lyna released her arrow, it flew between the swarm before bursting in a mist of brown vapour. The rest of the arrow fell to the ground before a red flash followed by a spark ignited the area, obliterating the creatures in a ball of crimson fire.

 The Wardens opened up liberally as the next wave of spawn came sprinting over the apex of the dune, they were slaughtered quickly in a hail of bullets, littering the area in bodies that the next spawn scrambled over. The advanced munitions tore them to shreds as they faltered under the combined fire from the group. Marian continued to throw out fireballs and arcs of lighting to prevent the spawn gaining a foothold, the ground shook as an ogre’s head appeared over the dune. Mounted on its back was a huge bio-organic cannon that shook with unstable energy as it prepared to fire.

 “Hakka! beam that target now!” A sharp green laser lit up the monsters head as the swift sound of thrusters sounded, Valkyrie 21 dropped over the hills to their left and delivered a missile directly to the monsters snarling head. It roared in pain as the left side of its skull was blown open before stumbling to the right crushing an alpha under its hand as it fought to regain purchase. The Valkyrie fired a volley of cannon rounds before swooping over the Wardens and out of the area as huge balls of high explosive plasma filled the sky from the other side of the valley in desperation to bring it down.

 “Shit there a lot more ogres en route, Commander where’s that far support?” Cousland was already holding back a pair of Hurlocks with a venom cannon that were trying to set up on the outcrop of rock they had held at the beginning of the hordes advance.

 “Talon 1 time to target?!” Marian summoned a weak tempest across the ground stunning the hurlocks that were attempting to flank the crash site in a field of super charged static that fried their nerves.

 “ _Target acquired standby_.” The ogre had drawn back on its legs and was focusing its main gun again on Cousland’s position, the bright verdant glow of plasma built up in the barrel, on the edge of Marians vision three A17 Thunderbolts swept out of the clouds directly towards the horde. Another pair came accelerating at high speed under the advance trio with their anti-vehicle cannons blazing.

 The Ogre was hit with a dozen depleted uranium shells tearing it apart in seconds; flailing its arms as its chest was ripped open and its left arm was blown clear of its body. With a cry of triumph from the Wardens the remaining spawn looked skyward as the first two Thunderbolts flew over them. The remaining three levelled out and unleashed a cluster of 500lb bombs into the valley, the ground shook as the impact shattered the Darkspawn swarms assault. In their panic they advanced with little care for themselves pushing on the group’s defenses in complete desperation.

 “Got it, got it, we are clear.” Varric came rushing out with the Pavel who was with carrying a small dark object about the size of a toolbox. Cousland nodded to them as he made a rallying hand gesture, pulling the group together.

 “21, 27 Target secured go for hot extract.” The Watch tightened up their formation around the black box as Marian, Garret and Fenris moved to Varric in a fighting retreat.

 “ _Wilco, coming in hot._ ” The Watch laid down heavy fire on the Hurlocks as they rushed their advance while the rattling of the Thunderbolts anti-vehicle cannons tore into the Ogres supporting the assault, Marian was exhausted, she struggled to hold her last barriers together as they began to fail. A huge metal shield came down in front of her as Rook with his hand cannon delivered a series of high impact rounds to an advancing alpha blowing open its stomach and then its chest with the last shot.

His shields flared as his armors reactor lit up and a huge kinetic barrier formed in front of the group, he left the metal shield and equipped his shotgun advancing with a series of magnesium tipped rounds that fired bursts of molten metal into the unarmoured genlocks that screeched in agony as their skin blistered and seared.

 Garret yelled a warning as a huge ball of bioplasma landed just short of the wardens throwing two of them to the ground, looking up more green spheres trailed lazily through the smoke filled sky and landed around there position, Fenris cursed loudly as a spike lodged itself in his right leg, snarling he ripped it out and ghosted forward snapping the offending Hurlocks neck with his clawed hands and cutting another two down with a forceblade.

 As another two ogres crossed over the dune the Valkyries flying low fired on them causing them to fall back and shield themselves with their arms, as bio-spikes and spells rebounded of the aircrafts armour from the spawn return fire. The Wardens cleared the area with cover fire as Fenris with the Blackbox and four Wardens rushed to 21. Meanwhile Cousland held the front as he cut down the forward emissary with his hand gun before popping a smoke grenade.

 Drawing the attention of the remaining spawn he and the shield wielding Warden worked in tandem to retreat back to the gunship while holding off the spawns final attacks, mounting up, the Valkyrie ignited its thrusters in a powerful display and ascended rapidly away from the valley. Cousland sat opposite Marian as 27 lifted off, with Garret to her right and the shield wielding Warden and Varric on the other side of the troop bay she let out a relieved laugh that was near hysterics.

 “Overlord this is Reaper 1 crash site is clear.” Marian looked back to the Darkspawn horde as hundreds still remained gathered around the crash.

 “ _Copy Reaper, full debrief at Dantius in two hours. Chapter Master will be in touch in the next three mikes_.” Cousland responded before turning to the horde.

 “Darkstar 090 you are free to engage, have a nice day.” The B1b Lancer dipped from amongst the clouds as it steadily closed in and began to fly over the valley.

 “ _Copy that Reaper actual, be advised all units Heavy 212 Darkstar 090 is inbound to target and 2000lb JDAMS have been authorised_ ”

The Warden opposite Garret chuckled. “One way to get their attention eh’ Commander.” Cousland nodded before turning back to the aircraft.

 “Keep your eyes way from the blast and hold onto your teeth.” The Bomb bay doors opened as a carpet of small projectiles filed out in quick succession.

They struck the ground as they passed through the Darkspawn spore clouds igniting in a devastating trail of huge explosions that levelled the entire valley; the blast jolted the Valkyries as they sped away from the area towards Kirkwall.

From her seat Marian spied the remnants of the valley as the smoke rose higher than the peaks of Sundermount, nothing was left alive.

 


End file.
